Never Met A Girl Like Who?
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Corbin's song, Never Met A Girl Like You, is actually based off a girl he fell in love with. But with whom? The Sisters of Hitch Akilah and Khaiya are setting off to find out who. Will it be who they think it is or someone else? Author's Note! Please read
1. Introduction: A TRL Moment

**What up everyone! Now that I'm out of school now, it's time for a change. Yeah, I said it. So...here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna start a brand new story. But it ain't featuring the HSM characters, oh no!! It's something totally different! Now if you've seen Corbin on TRL, he had written a song on his album called Never Met A Girl Like You and he said that it is truly about this girl he met and he kinda fell in love with her immediately. Well, with that info combined with my imagination, we gonna take off! First here's the introduction to see what you guys think about it!**

**Full Summary: Corbin's song Never Met A Girl Like You is actually based on a girl he did meet and fell in love with. But with who? His manager's daughter, Akilah, is determined to find out. Together with her best friend Khaiya, they set out a full search to see who is this "girl" that Corbin is talking about in his song. Will it be who they think it is or someone else? Will it be something between the girls themselves? Find out in the new story, Never Met A Girl Like Who?**

Introduction: A TRL Moment

"...Like Never Met A Girl Like You, that is for a certain woman in your life, right?" Damien asked Corbin on TRL.

"That is true, it's about this girl who made a really good impression on me," Corbin replied.

"And took your breath away on first glance?" he asked.

Corbin nodded and said, "Yes at very first glance. The second she took down her hair,"

"Really and she continues to do that to this day," Damien questioned.

"Yes she does," Corbin smiled.

The crowd "ooohhh" at him and Damien replied, "I think you've possibly found love! But moving onto Vanessa, she's finally made it onto the countdown..."

**Backstage in the green room...**

Akilah Fields was sitting down on the couch, watching the interview between Damien and Corbin. She was wearing a blue plaid Hollister skirt with black leggings and a dark blue Hollister cami under a Hollister sweatshirt. She wore blue Hollister flip-flops on her newly French-manicured feet. It was usual for her to sit back and watch it on the screen but it was even cooler to have it live right down the hall. Since her father was Corbin's manager **(I'm making this up!)**, she got to go everywhere Corbin did. Akilah and Corbin have gotten to be great friends but when it came to love for Corbin, she only had one girl in mind and not herself. Her arched eyebrown scruffled a bit when she heard about Corbin writing Never Met A Girl Like You for a girl he knew. _'Who could it be for?'_ she thought to herself.

When she heard Avril Lavinge play across the screen, she grabbed her Sidekick and speed dialed her best friend Khaiya Darnell. Her and Khaiya were super best friends and loved almost everything. They met while at a meet and greet with Corbin after a concert. After that, they were inseperable! They both also had a love for Corbin Bleu but kept it cool when he was around. Khaiya was the only one person Akilah could turn to, next to Alyssa but she was on a trip to Europe, for this type of problems.

Khaiya Darnell walked back into her room with a cup of apple juice and a PB&J sandwich. She was wearing a white Aeropostale cinched logo capris with an Aeropostale logo trees graphic tee with her black Hello Kitty slippers. Khai was still in awe and surprise about what happened on TRL. When she sat in her desk, she heard her cell phone rang out to 'Stick to the Status Quo'. Looking at the caller id, Khaiya answered her phone in a jiff. "Don't tell me you heard about Corbin's song right?" Khaiya asked.

"Well, duh, I'm at the set right now but in the green room," Akilah replied.

"I forgot! I was stuck during my homework yet again but I caught his interview while I was downstairs," Khaiya said.

"Well, who you think he was talking about?" Akilah asked.

"I don't know, 'kilah. He's been around a lot of girls since HSM. There's Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, Miley, Hallee, Lauren, Brenda..." Khaiya named.

"Ok ok I get it, Khai. He did say that the song was based on the girl..." Aki smiled.

Khaiya put down her sandwich and turned to look over at her bed. "Are you thinking..."

"What I'm thinking? Yes. Khaiya, the Sisters of Hitch are back in business!" Akilah proclaimed.

**So what do you think? It's pretty short for an intro but it's gonna get really good! The clothes that I mentioned are going to be on my profile for you to see. Also, the interview was the actual words that Corbin and Damien, the host, said on TRL that day. Am I good or what? Review please! I'll be updating all my stories all summer long, maybe even finishing some! So don't forget about my others! You know what to do now! R&R! Let me know what you think!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	2. Baby First Time Part 1

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy that you guys liked the intro and the idea of the story. Well, enough talk, let's get on with the story!!**

**Chapter 1-** **"Baby first time, I saw your face"**

Later on that day, Akilah and Khaiya were over at Khaiya's house, chilling but making plans. The topic at hand- Who is the mystery girl that Corbin talks about on the 10th song on his album (Never Met A Girl Like You)? Ever since Corbin's interview on TRL that afternoon, it had the girls thinking and brought back the Sisters of Hitch.

The Sisters of Hitch first got started only just one year ago. They were at Ashley Tisdale's CD Premiere Party at Planet Hollywood and found out that AJ from Aly and AJ had liked Joe Jonas. Akilah had started the idea by putting together their first couple but Khaiya denied saying that "we don't wanna get involved in people's personal lives". In the end, they plotted the idea and used it to bring AJ and Joe together...and it worked! They were going out the next day...until they broke up 3 months later, not by the fault of the Sisters of course. Soon, they were bringing young celebrities together right after left. The Corbin get-together was their hardest plot yet to face.

Akilah and Khaiya were in Khaiya's room, listening to the song Never Met a Girl Like You and taking notes. Otherwise, "qualities" for the mystery girl to have.

"Ok, so that's how many so far?" Akilah asked, sitting in the blue lounge chair next to the black reading table. Papers and pictures were spewed all over the table and on the floor, where Khaiya was sitting at. Akilah was wearing Aerie green and blue dot Boyfriend Boxers and a green Aerie embroidered tank.

"Since we're on the second verse, 9," Khaiya replied, pressing the pause button. She was wearing a black Baby Phat romper outfit.

"UH! For Corbin to write this song, he must have known the girl for as long as we've known him," Akilah sighed.

"I know, right. Remember when we first met him?" Khaiya asked.

"It feels like it was just yesterday..." Akilah said, going back in time...

_Flashback!!!_

_15 year old Akilah was running towards Khaiya's house. For her to run all 2 3/4 miles along the beach to her house, it means that she's pretty excited and has great news. Khaiya's sister Ashley was looking out from the balcony and saw Akilah running towards the back door. Ashley went into the house and yelled out, "Khaiya, Akilah's..." _

_The back door opened and slammed shut!_

_"here," Ashley murmured, going back out to the porch. Akilah ran up the stairs past Khaiya's sister and stormed into Khaiya's room. 14 year old Khaiya was sitting on her computer, checking her e-mail when her best friend came in._

_"Khaiya...I've got...great...news..." Akilah breathed._

_"Calm down, girl. Breathe! I'm guessing you ran here," Khaiya said._

_"Yeah, I did! Guess what?!" Akilah asked._

_"What?" Khaiya asked back._

_"My dad is the manager of Corbin Bleu," Akilah says proudly._

_Khaiya fell back in her chair and started to hyperventilate. "Oh...hecksie...naw..." Khaiya started._

_"You serious?" Khaiya asked._

_"__**Dead**__ serious," Akilah smiled._

_Khaiya screamed at the top of her lungs, knocking Akilah off of the bed. Akilah started to laugh and shut the bedroom door before her sister came in the room. She ran back to the screaming Khaiya and covered her mouth._

_"How did I know you were gonna do this?" Akilah asked herself._

_"Well for one, you know me too well," Khaiya replied as both of the girls laughed._

_"No really, Corbin Bleu? The Corbin Bleu?" she asked._

_"I think there is only one cute afro guy that we know __**AND**__..." Akilah smiled._

_"And what?" Khaiya asked, anxious for what her BFF was about to say._

_"He over at my house right now!!" Akilah exclaimed._

_The girls screamed loudly and Ashley bursted into the room._

_"You guys! Calm down!!" she yelled._

_The best friends looked at each other and back at Ashley. "Calm down? Please!" Akilah said, leaving the room._

_"Corbin Bleu's over at Akilah's house!" Khaiya said at her sister, following Akilah and leaving her sister in shock._

_The girls left the house and ran over to Akilah's celebrity-like beach house, 2 3/4 miles away._

_They reached the house in less than 10 minutes. Corbin, Clarence and Lynn, Akilah's dad and step-mom, were talking on the porch. Akilah and Khaiya, not noticing that they were there, ran up the stairs to the porch when her dad stopped them._

_"Akilah! Khaiya! Just the girls we were talking about!" Akilah's dad said._

_The BFF's slowly turned around and both of their breaths got caught in their throat when they saw Corbin._

_"Girls, you know Corbin, right?" Lynn asked them. Corbin got up and walked over to them._

_"I remember you Akilah and what's your name?" he asked Khaiya._

_"Uh...uh..." Khaiya stuttered, but Akilah hit her with her elbow and said, "her name's Khaiya. She's my best friend."_

_"Nice to meet you, Khaiya," Corbin said, as they shaked hands. Akilah was beside her, cheesing at her parents._

_"You too," Khaiya finally said. _

_"Well, we have...things..to do...you know. So we're just gonna go..see you later..." Akilah stuttered but smiled._

_"Ok, see you Akilah and Khaiya," Corbin replied._

_"Bye Corbin," the girls said. They went inside and up to Akilah's room. Once inside, they softly screamed._

_"So what do you think of him?" Akilah asked._

_"One thing: he's so much HOTTER in person!" Khaiya replied. The girls laughed again..._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yes, he was hotter in person," Khaiya said.

"Yep! And now we know everything about him!" Akilah stated.

"That's right. Ok, back to the case. We have 9 qualities so far, let's continue," Khaiya replied, pressing play on the stereo. Corbin's voice filled the room and the girls went back to taking notes. After the song went off, they brought the list together and all the girls that he is great friends with. Here's what it looked like.

**Qualities featured in NMAGLY**

**Individual**

**Never typical**

**Do your own way**

**Medium or long hair**

**Way of smile has style**

**Way of walk/talk**

**Amazing**

**Drive him crazy**

**Flirt & Run Away**

**Unique**

**Dance silly w/ attitude**

**Leaving crazy messages on his phone**

**Wake up 8**

**Wear PJ's 2 Breakfast**

**Keep chill w/ looks 2 kill**

**Own vibe**

**Hear song, sing along**

**Silly ringtones on cell phone**

**Laugh every chance**

**Way 2 say Corbin's name**

**Unusual**

**Original**

**Corbin's Girls (or so to say)**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Monique Coleman**

**Hallee Hirsh**

**Lauren Storm**

**Kristy (last name we do not know)**

**Brenda Song**

**Amy Bruckner**

**JoJo**

**Aly and AJ**

**Kristy Wu (from F29D)**

**Khaiya Darnell**

**Akilah Fields**

"That's a pretty long list," Khaiya said.

"I know, and we need a qualifier for tomorrow," Akilah replied, "let's get to work,"

**45 minutes and 4 popcorn bags, 3 cups of apple juice, 2 cans of Sprite, and one trip to the toilet later...**

"So the qualifiers for the case are..." Akilah started.

"Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, Lauren, Brenda, JoJo, Aly and AJ," Khaiya replied.

"Wow, that's a lot of contenders," Akilah said.

"But isn't Vanessa dating Zac?" Khaiya asked.

"You're right. But he may have secret feelings for her..." Akilah said with a smile.

"Ok, no!" Khaiya replied.

"Alright, alright, she's still in. And so are we!" Akilah stated.

"What are you talking about?" Khaiya asked.

"We qualified for all the qualities in the song!" Akilah exclaimed.

"Oh...my...god.." Khaiya gasped.

"I know. So who's gonna go first?" Akilah asked.

"Uhh...someone from the HSM cast?," Khaiya replied.

The best friends pondered on who were they gonna test first. It was a hard decision, making themselves last in the contending.

"How about Vanessa? She's around our age," Akilah asked.

"Ok, cool with me! But how is this gonna work?" Khaiya said.

"I'm glad you asked! See, we're testing these girls with Corbin to see if they really have the qualities said in the song. We just tallied the qualities up ourselves by what we know and see. We're gonna put them to the test so if they really do have more than 10 qualities that have been said in the song, they're our contestant for the match-up," Akilah explained.

"Cool, but what do we do when we get our contestants?" Khaiya asked.

Akilah sat back in the chair and sighed, "I haven't gotten there yet,"

Khaiya laughed and got up on her bed. "Well, if we're gonna do this right, we're gonna have to get some sleep. It's almost 10:30,"

"Oh come on! 2 more hours?!" Akilah pleaded.

"That's you! I'm gonna get me some apple juice!" Khaiya said, leaving the room. Akilah rolled her eyes and cleaned up the desk. She stopped cleaning when she saw this cute picture of Corbin and Monique together. One of their favorite couples that definitely needed to get together was Corbin and Monique. By just looking at a picture, you can tell that they were made for each other. Akilah smiled and sighed, "I hope he was writing about you, Mo,"

-----------------------------------------------

**The next day...**

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Khaiya shot up from her bed, scared from the alarm. She reached over to her dresser and turned it off. Akilah was on the floor, sleeping peacefully in her black and pink sleeping bag. _'How can she still be sleeping after that?' _Khaiya thought. She grabbed one of her pillows from the other side of the bed and whacked Akilah in the face with it.

"Get up, sleeping beauty. We have a job to do," Khaiya told her.

Akilah groaned, "5 more minutes. I was having a good dream,"

"Well, this is reality honey, so wake up," Khaiya replied, hitting her again.

"If you hit me one more time," Akilah said.

"You'll what?" Khaiya snickered, hitting her once more. Akilah grabbed her pillow and thwacked Khaiya on her back. Khaiya yelped out and soon it was a full out pillow fight. Khaiya's mom had to come in and stop the fight, a few minutes later.

"Ok girls! Stop fighting. It's time to eat," Khaiya's mom said.

The girls fell onto the bed laughing and dropped their pillows. They headed off downstairs to eat one of Khaiya's mom's classic breakfasts. After that, it was time to get dressed. While Khaiya was in her closet finding something to wear, Akilah was calling Corbin to see if he was up.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Hey Corbin!" Akilah said.

"What's up, 'kilah?" Corbin replied, calling her by one of her many nicknames.

Akilah blushed softly, hearing it come out of his mouth, "Nothing really. What are you doing up?"

"Vanessa had came over and woke me up. Something about breakfast and shopping," Corbin said.

"Oh ok. Where were you guys going?" Akilah asked.

"Shopping or breakfast?" Corbin said.

Khaiya grabbed the phone from her best friend and replied, "Shopping!"

Corbin rolled his eyes and smiled, "Hey Khai,"

"Hey Cor. So shopping where?" Khaiya asked.

"The Outlets **(made that up)**," Corbin told her.

"Ok, we'll meet you there," Khaiya said.

"Cool, now I gotta go get Vanessa from Hunter's room. See ya'll there in a few," Corbin replied.

Akilah took back her phone from Khaiya and said, "See ya Corbin."

"Bye girls," Corbin said and he hung up.

"The Outlets..." Khaiya said.

"With Vanessa in a few minutes, I know," Akilah replied. They both turned to look at Khaiya's full length mirror to see how they looked. Khaiya was wearing a blue Side Belt O-ring Cowl Neck Halter Top with demin Bolt Wash Flod Over Pocket Board Shorts and white Endo Lux sneakers, all from Baby Phat. Akilah was wearing a American Eagle Flamingo Scoop Neck Tee with AE Stretch Hipster Cuffed Crop Capris and blue AE Paradise Floral Flip Flops.

"We look ready to go," Akilah proclaimed.

"Me too. So who's car we're taking?" Khaiya asked.

"Mine, of course!" Akilah said.

"We took yours last time!" Khaiya groaned.

"Oh yeah, and _someone_ got a dent on it," Akilah said, looking at Khaiya.

"Aki, I'll say this again, it's this small!" Khaiya said, putting her fingers together so that there was only a little bit of space between.

"A dent is a dent," Akilah replied.

"Whatever, we're still taking my car," Khaiya said.

"Ok then. Let's go!" Akilah proclaimed, picking up her Aerie Signature Bag.

"The Outlets here we come!" Khaiya exclaimed as they both left her room.

**And that's where I'm leaving off at. There is a part 2 to this so don't worry! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. And like always, outfits are on my profile! R&R!!**

**- PrincessChaylor10**


	3. Baby First Time Part 2

**What's up guys? You know I had to come back with another great update. I'm surprised at all the reviews from my updates, especially from Walk Me Home. You guys were surprised there, huh? Well, right now as I'm typing this, I'm on the road to Tallahassee, FL. Don't worry, I'll be here for the weekend but before I leave, I'll be totally sure that I'll update. Happy? Good because here's another great chapter of...NEVER MET A GIRL LIKE WHO?**

**Chapter 2- "Baby first time, I Saw Your Face" Part 2**

The girls piled up in Khaiya's car and they drove off down the sunny highway to their favorite mall, The Outlets. It's the perfect place to get everything you need and meet celebrities. But ever since the Bragelina incident with tons of fans and them, it became an exclusive mall.

So to say easily, The Outlets was like the Mall of America, but for the rich and famous...and celebs!

"Wait a minute, I just realized something," Akilah jumped.

Khaiya looked over at her best friend and asked, "What?"

"Vanessa woke Corbin up. He told me that Vanessa had woken him up so they can go out," Akilah explained.

It took Khaiya a while to understand what her BFF was trying to say, but it soon kicked her right in the butt. "Oh yeah!! One of the qualities listed in the song! Wow, she's good,"

"Too good if she's going out with Zac. Hey, I heard that they broke up," Akilah gossiped.

"Get out! No they're not," Khaiya exclaimed.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to ask Maressa from PopStar if it's true later on today," Akilah replied.

"Good, because I am officially on a need-to-know basis about that. Zanessa is SO cute," Khaiya cooed.

"I know, but not as cute as..." Akilah started.

"CORNIQUE!" the girls squealed.

The girls continued to gossip and talk all the way to The Outlets, stopping by Chick-Fil-A to grab some breakfast. With the top down on Khaiya's midnight blue convertible, it was perfect way to chill and have fun on the road.

Within a few minutes, they pulled into the parking garage for The Outlets. There were not too many cars inside but they found a slot right near the elevators. The girls scrambled out of the car, throwing away their food in the nearest trashcan.

"So where are we meeting them at?" Khaiya asked, inside the elevator.

"...I don't know. I thought he told you that," Akilah replied.

"He didn't tell me!!" Khaiya argued.

"Whatever, we'll just call him and ask," Akilah said, pulling out her Sidekick but Khaiya snatched it out of her hand.

"You can't call from the elevator. It's bad luck," Khaiya told her.

"And when did you believe in bad luck?" Akilah asked.

"Who said I did?" Khaiya said, nervously. Akilah rolled her eyes. She knew her best friend was denying; you can always tell when you hear the nervousness in her voice. And then she starts fiddling with her nails and reapply lipgloss.

The elevator doors and the girls were greeted by two security guards.

"Um..I'm guessing you too are fans, right?" the one on the left said.

"Um..I'm guessing you don't know who I am. I'm Corbin Bleu's manager's daughter, the goddaughter of Tyra Banks and the niece of Blair Underwood's wife. This here is the half-sister of Chris Brown and the great-granddaughter of the one and only James Brown," Akilah told them, knowing that the rest after the first part was a lie.

But Akilah had on her serious face...she could get away with anything with it on.

The security guards looked at each other and let the girls pass. "Enjoy your shopping at the Outlets," the other guard said.

"Thank you," the girls cooed as they walked away, arms linking and smirks on their faces.

"You are good!! The great-granddaughter of James Brown," Khaiya smiled.

"I know, it's hard to think of African-American people who you might be related too. Although, I might be the goddaughter of Tyra Banks, I'm not sure," Akilah beamed.

Khaiya rolled her eyes and continued down the mall.

"Where should we go first?" Khaiya asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," a voice said behind them. The girls jumped and turned around.

"Bleu and Hudgens, I should have known," Khaiya sneered jokingly.

"Aww, you know you love me," Corbin smiled that made Khaiya blush.

"Anyways, we came to shop and I'm not gonna stand around like a sitting duck," Akilah said.

"Don't you mean _standing_ duck?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, that too. So let's go!!" Akilah proclaimed. The four friends headed off excitedly down the mall and into their favorite store...Abercrombie and Fitch!

Corbin and the girls soon got separated when inside the store. When Vanessa went to try something on, Akilah pulled Khaiya away into a aisle full of jeans.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Khaiya said.

"Nothing. Look, we need to talk to them separately and try to find those qualities," Akilah told her best friend.

"Ok so, I'll do Corbin and you do Vanessa," Khaiya proclaimed.

"Um...no. Reverse, please," Akilah smiled.

"Um...hecksie naw," Khaiya whispered.

"Well, I still want him," Akilah replied.

The girls stared at each other fiercely and pulled out their hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" the girls whispered.

Khaiya had paper, Akilah had scissors.

"Shoot!" Khaiya exclaimed.

"Hey, at least you can have him while I talk to Ms. Tisdale," Akilah sneered.

"Whatever, at least me and Vanessa get along," Khaiya sneered back.

"Me and Ashley do...it's just...other things...that's all," Akilah explained.

"Whatever, now let's do what we do best," Khaiya smiled. Akilah smiled back and they did their secret handshake before leaving the other. Khaiya went to the dressing room where Vanessa was and Akilah worked her way to the men's side to where Corbin was.

Let the competition begin!!!

**With Akilah and Corbin...**

Corbin was looking at pairs of shorts and caught a pair with a matching belt. He pulled it out and put it up against his waist.

"You know, to me, it makes your legs look small," Akilah said behind him. Corbin looked at her through the mirror and smirked.

"Well at least my legs are better than yours," Corbin replied back.

Akilah scoffed and went up next to him, "Please! At least I shave my legs,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Corbin asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Here," Akilah said, taking the shorts from him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the jeans, feeling electricity flow between their hands. Akilah couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his skin on hers. They've known each other for almost 2 years and she still feels like this around him!

She pulled out a cute pair of A&F jeans off the rack and placed them on his waist.

"Now that looks good. Paint-covered jeans are coming back in this season," Akilah smiled.

"Yeah, they do look nice," Corbin smirked, looking at the mirror. He put his hands on his hips and then stretched them like a body-builder, "they make me look like a stud,"

"Uh...yeah. Keep that dream to yourself," Akilah whispered, walking away from him and over to the accessories.

"Oh so you don't like studs?" Corbin asked, holding the pair of jeans and following her.

"No, they show off too much," Akilah replied, looking at some perfume on the counter.

Corbin moved next to Akilah, their arms touching. "So, what guys do you like?"

"If you should know Cor-bin," Akilah smirked, saying his name slowly, "I like guys who have a sense of humor, kinda sensitive and a total sweetheart. Like how Troy is when around Gabriella in High School Musical."

"But you know that is just fiction," Corbin told her. He picked up a bottle of cologne and put it in front of her, "Smell,"

She smelt it and smiled, "I like that smell. But I don't care if it is fiction. I always wanted to have that type of relationships that you would see in movies, the romantic kind, you know. Like this one movie I've seen when a guy really liked this girl and he got into her pool and swam around. She got in too and they sorta hooked up like that. The stars were out and everything,"

Corbin was looking dead in her eyes when she talked to him. He smiled at what she said and took her hand, "That does sound romantic,"

"Coming from the guy who wrote the best date song in the world," Akilah replied, talking about Roll With You.

"Oh come on. It's just lyrics and music," Corbin explained.

"But it was sweet and totally explained how a guy should feel about his girl," Akilah sighed. They looked up at each other and softly blushed.

"Well, I think that I should stop writing sappy love songs now," Corbin sighed.

"Cor, don't. They're good," Akilah smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. Now, like what you said earlier, we can't be standing ducks. We came to shop," Corbin explained.

Akilah then shook out of her romantic stage and stood up. "You're right, let's go find you some more clothes,"

Corbin smiled and took her hand in his as they walked back to the jeans aisle. How did Akilah get sidetracked and not focus on the mission? Well, just being around the hottest guy in the teenage world does the trick! Sure, she might have some feelings for him, but so does Khaiya. _'I don't want to break my friend's heart by flirting with our crush but...I just can't help it,'_ Akilah thought to herself. She looked over at where Vanessa and Khaiya were at, but they weren't there. Her eyebrows arched, she excused herself from Corbin and decided to make a call.

To a certain best friend who left her with her crush, in their favorite store. Where they could have...

Hooked up.

**With Khaiya and Vanessa...**

"Ok...him?" Vanessa asked, pointing to a guy who passed by them. They were out guy hunting for Khaiya since she denies wanting a guy right now.

"Uh no, he probably dating a blonde," Khaiya answered, rolling her eyes.

"That's what you said about the last 4 guys! Come on Khaiya, you have to find someone," Vanessa begged.

"Yeah right! What about you and Zac? Rumor has it that you guys broke up," Khaiya said.

"No! We never did break up! Who did you hear that from?" Vanessa asked.

Before Khaiya could answer, the tone to We Come to Party rang out from her purse. She scrambled in her purse and pulled out her Blackberry.

"Yo, it's Khai," she said.

"Where the hell are you?" Akilah interrogated.

"Woah, don't get mad. Me and V just wanted to go to another store," Khaiya replied.

"Oh...well, ok. Where are you guys going?" Akilah asked.

"Uh..." Khaiya murmured. Vanessa then grabbed her elbow and interrupted, "We're here!"

Khaiya looked up at the sign and replied back, "Mandee,"

"Get out! I so wanna go!" Akilah exclaimed.

"You can't! Remember, we were supposed to be interrogating them. Qualities from song, right?" Khaiya told her.

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean that you can just waltz off to another store and whatnot AND not tell me!!" Akilah exclaimed.

"I was going to...eventually. Hey, I have to go now. Get some info, gurl," Khaiya said.

"You too," Akilah replied before Khaiya heard the dial tone.

Khaiya rolled her eyes and entered into the store, looking for Vanessa.

"V, where are you?" Khaiya asked.

"Over here. You would never guess what I found," Vanessa called out from the other side of the store. Khaiya smiled and rushed over and saw Vanessa surrounded by dresses.

"Why are we around dresses?" Khaiya asked.

"In a few days, me and the rest of the HSM cast, minus Lucas, would be going to the MTV Movie Awards," Vanessa explained.

"Get out!! Those are the coolest award show ever!" Khaiya exclaimed.

"I know and I have to find us a dress to wear," Vanessa said, looking at the different dresses.

"Oh ok...wait a minute, _we_?" Khaiya questioned.

"Yeah, you, me and Akilah. You didn't think I was going to leave you guys out like that!" Vanessa smiled.

"So...we're coming too," Khaiya said, a smile growing on her face.

"They're making seat assignments for you guys as we speak," Vanessa replied.

Khaiya smiled and hugged her new best friend tightly. "Thanks so much!!"

"No problem, now let's shop!" Vanessa said. They then started looking through the racks to find something to wear.

"So, what did you wanted to ask me?" V asked.

**Back with Akilah and Corbin...**

"Ok, your total for today is $178.45," the cashier told the couple. I mean, Corbin and Akilah!

As Akilah started to go through her purse, Corbin was already getting it taken care of. "Don't worry, 'kilah. I got this,"

"Corbin, you don't have to," Akilah said.

"But I want to, and I'll even carry the bags," Corbin proclaimed.

"But...most of the clothes are mine," Akilah replied, "4 out of those 6 bags are mine,"

"It's ok, Akilah. Just helping out a friend," Corbin smiled as the cashier processed his Visa card.

"Here you go, Mr. Bleu. All you need to do is the sign the receipt," the cashier said.

Corbin signed the receipt and handed it back to the cashier. They grabbed their bags and soon headed out the store when the cashier called Akilah back. Akilah walked back with a confused look on her face, "Did I forget something?"

"Yes, you did," the male cashier said. He slipped her a small piece of paper and smirked, "my number,"

Akilah looked up at him and gave him a flirty smile, "Oh wow, how can I forget it?"

"Call me sometime," the male cashier told her, with a wink.

Akilah smiled back and walked away from him and to Corbin at the entrance of the store. Corbin looked back between her and the cashier, a jealousy look on his face.

"What was that for? What's this?" Corbin asked, taking the paper from her hand.

"What? Corbin, give that back!" Akilah begged.

"No, he gave you his number! What a pervert!" Corbin exclaimed.

"Relax Cor, he was pretty sweet. Don't bash up on him now," Akilah replied.

"...fine, whatever. So where are we going next?" Corbin asked.

"Uh...I don't know. Khaiya and Vanessa went off to another store for something. Wanna try...Hollister?" Akilah said.

"I've been wanting to go there all day," Corbin told her. Akilah smiled and took some of the bags from his hands.

"So...what do you think about Vanessa?" Akilah asked.

"Vanessa? She's an awesome person," Corbin replied.

"Ok, anything else?" Akilah egged him on.

"Not really, but she's original, funny, and pretty energetic. You know that; why are you asking?" Corbin said.

"No reason," Akilah replied a little too quickly.

"No, tell me. Are you jealous?" Corbin asked, looked at her.

"No! No, no, why would I be?" Akilah said.

"Cause you are asking these questions about Vanessa and...I think you're jealous of Vanessa," Corbin explained.

"I'm not jealous," Akilah told her, her cheeks starting to go red.

"Then why are you redding up?" Corbin caught her.

She looked away and down at the floor. "Ok..so maybe I am...a...little jealous. But only like 5," she explained.

Corbin smiled and took her hand in his, "It's ok. Everyone gets a little jealous sometimes, even me like before,"

"But he just gave me his number and you still was jealous," Akilah explained.

"Well, that's because I'm protective of my girls," Corbin replied, bumping shoulders with her. Akilah smiled back and they continued their walk to Hollister. Once inside, Akilah dropped the bags in front of the store and started off towards the betty's side of the store.

"Girls," Corbin murmured as he too dropped his stuff by the door. They went off and tried on different clothes.

**30 minutes later...**

"Akilah, hurry up! We're supposed to meet V and Khai at the food court in a few minutes," Corbin moaned.

"Ok ok hold on, I have to see which tee looks better with this bottom," Akilah called out from the fitting room stall.

"Well, I bought my stuff already so come on," Corbin said as his 2 bags surrounded him.

"Ok, I'm coming," Akilah replied. She opened the door and turned towards the mirror in the middle of the hallway, "What do you about this?"

Corbin couldn't answer because he was too amazed from how Akilah had looked. She was wearing a Aeropostale demin skirt that stopped almost, but not quite, to her knees and a long black tank top under a lime green Aero tee with her black strapped wedges that wrapped around her ankles, showing her glossy legs off naturally.

"Uh, hello! Corbin are you there?" Akilah ordered.

"Huh? What's up?" Corbin shook out of his trance.

"I said, do you like this tee or..." Akilah said, before taking off the tee and replacing it with the red tee, "this one,"

"Uh...the red one..it's looks better," Corbin breathed.

"Thanks...are you ok?" Akilah asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just hurry up and change; we gotta go," Corbin said.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," Akilah replied, going into the fitting room again.

Corbin fell back onto the chair, amazed how his friend looked, especially in that skirt. _'Hold up Corbin. She's your best friend, including your manager's daughter. You can't be falling for her yet,'_ Corbin thought to himself. He was still having an argument with himself, even when Akilah came out of the fitting room, bought the clothes and came back for him.

"Corbin!?" Akilah exclaimed.

Corbin jumped up at the sound of her, "What? What's going on?"

"I swear...we have to be at the food court now! Let's go!!" Akilah told him. Corbin nodded and grabbed his bags. They both left the store, without a number from the cashier and headed off to meet the rest of the gang at the food court.

**Ok, 9 pages is enough now. I'll write more later because they WILL be a romantic part in the next chapter. I'm glad you guys like this story a lot. You know what to do now. R&R!!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	4. Baby First Time Part 3

**Ok, here we go, the final part for this final first chapter. Hopefully, this won't happen again. This one will hopefully be shorter. Enjoy guys!!**

**Chapter 3- "Baby first time, I Saw Your Face," Part 3**

**At the food court...**

"OMG, this sesame chicken is the bomb," Vanessa said, eating some of her Chinese food.

"I know right! This is so awesome!" Khaiya answered. They were both waiting for Akilah and Corbin to come out of Hollister and Khaiya had received a call from them saying that they were on their way.

"I wonder where they are right now," Khai wondered.

"Don't wonder no more. Look over there," Vanessa said, pointing behind Khaiya. She turned around and saw Corbin and Akilah walking towards them, both of them talking happily and...HIS ARM AROUND HER!!!!

Khaiya and Vanessa was shocked. They both looked at each other and back at them. Corbin and Akilah were laughing once they reached.

"And what is this?" Khaiya asked, mentioning the arm around Akilah's shoulder.

"Oh um..sorry," Corbin said, as he removed his arm, both of them a little sad that he had to move it.

"There was this guy from A&F who gave me his number and then met up with us outside Hollister. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but..." Akilah started.

"I had to act like her boyfriend and we walked away from him but he was following us so..." Corbin continued.

"We had to keep it up until he left when we arrived here," Akilah finished. Khaiya and Vanessa were still shocked but shrugged it off.

"Ok, that was weird. But was the guy cute?" Vanessa asked.

"He was but now, he's not my type anymore," Akilah told her.

"You have a type?" Corbin asked.

"Uh yeah, who doesn't?" Akilah replied.

"But at least we're glad you guys are here. We were getting worried," Khaiya said.

"Yeah, V left me a crazy message on my cell phone before Khaiya called Aki," Corbin told the girls.

Akilah and Khaiya looked back at each, knowing that that was another quality mentioned.

"V, I didn't know you called him before I called," Khaiya asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, I did while I went to the bathroom," Vanessa said.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Khaiya, you want to come with me to find something?" Akilah asked, winking over at her.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll come. We'll be back," Khaiya said, as the girls linked arms and walked away to the Subway nearby.

"Ok so what did you get from Vanessa?" Akilah asked.

"Not much, like 10 of the qualities," Khaiya told her.

"10? That's the exact amount we need. No wonder, they broke up," Akilah sneered.

"Actually they didn't. Vanessa told me that they were still together and she got a call from him. They're going to Heaven at 8:45 tonight," Khaiya replied. **(Don't own Heaven, it was mentioned in one of the books that I'm reading, A-List)**

"Ooohh, never mind then. But then still, that doesn't make sense about the qualities," Akilah said.

"I don't know either, but we have to put her as a contestant. What did you get from Corbin?" Khaiya asked.

"About like 4 which makes 14. So she's a definite contestant, for someone who's going out with Zac Efron," Akilah replied, giving the cashier her Mastercard.

"Yeah, but guess what?" Khaiya asked.

"What's up?" Akilah said.

Khaiya was going to say something but Corbin and Vanessa had ran up to them and interrupted.

"Yo, we have to head out now. Kenny got some news for us," Corbin told the girls.

"Ok cool, I already have a date with the spa anyways," Akilah replied.

"Really? When?" Khaiya asked.

"In like 20 minutes but don't worry. It's like a 5 minute drive from here. You can just drop me off," Akilah smiled.

"Oh ok," Khaiya replied.

"We'll talk later guys," Vanessa said, hugging the girls once more.

"Bye V! Bye Corbin," the girls said.

"Bye girls," Vanessa and Corbin replied.

Khaiya and Akilah picked up their bags and headed off towards the parking garage. Once inside the car, Khaiya sped off to their favorite spa, Cingtress.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Akilah asked as they pulled up.

"Um..it can wait until you get out. I'll just put your stuff in your room," Khaiya told Akilah.

"Thanks Khaiya. Love ya gurl!" Akilah thanked.

"You too, Aki," Khaiya replied, backing up and driving off.

Akilah smiled and headed inside, happy about her friendship, the first contestant and...her sorta hook-up with her celeb crush.

**A few hours later...**

"Thanks for the ride, Paul," Akilah thanked the spas chauffeur.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few weeks," Paul replied as he backed out of the driveway.

Akilah unlocked the front door and entered into her home. "Dad! Lynn! I'm home!!" Akilah yelled from the foyer.

She heard nothing back so she guessed her parents were out again. Akilah trotted up the stairs towards her huge room and saw her shopping bags all on her bed, including some dresses that she knew that she didn't bought. A confused look on her face, she walked over to her bed and took a look at the beautiful dresses.

She smiled and wondered who could have given her this. Suddenly, she heard a splash coming form outside. Akilah went out to her balcony and smiled at the sight she saw. There he was, Corbin Bleu, getting from out of the pool and going back to the diving board. He then ran out and did a cannonball, causing water to jump up and out to the concrete. Akilah clapped at his performance to make herself noticed. Corbin looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing in my pool?" Akilah asked.

"Going for a swim," Corbin smiled.

"The beach is right there, go in there," Akilah told him.

"I like chlorine better...and I don't want to be lonely. Join me!!" Corbin replied.

"No way," Akilah said.

"If she says yeah, what will I say? Will I find the words to win her heart that day? Cause she'll looks so fine, when she says yeah," Corbin sang, "And if she smiles and looks my way, should I go or should I stay. Cause I'll lose my cool if she says yeah,"

"What about if I say no?" Akilah blushed.

"You can't say no to me," Corbin told her, "come on, you know you want to,"

Akilah sighed and gave in to that smile he was giving her, "Fine, I'm coming,"

She left the balcony and changed into a blue powder bikini with a brown sash on the bottom. Grabbing a towel, she went back to the balcony and walked down the stairs to the porch.

"I swear, you have the sweetest house," Corbin complimented. He was wearing red swim trunks with blue waves at the ends of them.

"Why thank you? It's what all the manager's daughters live in," Akilah joked. She dropped her towel on the nearby chair as she took for the diving board. Akilah jumped on it twice before backing up and doing a perfect dive into the pool. Corbin clapped and cheered for her as she raised up to the surface.

"Now that's a perfect 10 dive," Corbin told her.

"Thank you, Corbin. So really, what are you doing here?" Akilah asked.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about the guy who came to see the girl and they hooked up in the pool. It was kinda like a reenactment of the scene, I felt like doing," Corbin told her.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Akilah cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Hey, no pinching cheeks. I'm not that cute and cuddly," Corbin replied.

"Yes, you are," Akilah said, hugging him.

Corbin sighed into her, loving how her body melted in with his. _'Wait, manager's daughter? You can't do that,'_ he thought. They pulled back and floated together in the middle of the pool.

"So what did Kenny want?" Akilah asked.

"Oh, it was just something about a press conference we have to do for the sequel," Corbin replied.

"Cool," Akilah said. Silence overcame the two and the sun started to set over the horizon.

"Look the sun, Corbin. It's looks awesome," Akilah exclaimed. She swam over to the edge of the pool and watched the sun set. Corbin came right beside her and smiled.

"You know, I'm glad I live in California. You can never see these type of things in New York," Corbin told her.

"I know, a once in a lifetime opportunity," Akilah replied.

Corbin looked down at Akilah and smiled. Akilah blushed and smiled back as Corbin drew closer to her. Leaning back onto the pool wall, Akilah sighed softly as Corbin leaned down and softly kissed her.

Her mind was racing and her heart was beating super fast. Fireworks were exploding throughout her whole body!!

**SHE WAS KISSING CORBIN BLEU!!!!**

She responded back to the kiss and he melted into her. Both of them forgot about the consequences and the reasons they shouldn't have done it. They were in the moment and was not gonna let go.

After a few minutes of closed lip kissing, they pulled back for air. Akilah breathed and smiled up at Corbin. He was grinning like a little kid which made Akilah burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Corbin asked.

"Nothing, you just looked too funny right there," Akilah laughed.

Corbin rolled his eyes and smiled. He just kissed his manager's daughter. And he didn't care. He would do it again if he wanted to.

Which is exactly what he did. Akilah smiled into the kiss but soon pulled back from it.

"Why did you do that?" Corbin asked.

"We cant...I mean...I'm so sorry that I led you on. We just can't Corbin. I mean..."Akilah explained as she moved away from him slowly, "Khaiya likes you too and so does a whole lot of other girls in the world, including celebrities. It just...wouldn't be right,"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Corbin sighed. He slumped his shoulder and looked out at the ocean. Akilah softly frowned and swam back over to Corbin.

"Hey, I'm sorry but you know it's true. As much as I enjoyed that kiss, we just can't. I'll be betraying my best friend and I can't go down like that. You understand, right?" Akilah told him.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I just...I'm so mixed up right now," Corbin said.

"And you don't know if you like it," Akilah softly sang as Corbin started to laugh.

"Wow...see, you're an amazing person. A person I can just get along with like that. I just wish that..." Corbin said but he was silenced with a kiss.

Akilah pulled back and said, "I know. I wish that too, but like I said, we just can't. Not yet anyways,"

Corbin looked back at her and nodded, "Yeah, but I'll always...you know,"

"Yeah, I know," Akilah smiled. Corbin kissed her head and leaned her close into him. They watched the waves come down onto the beach all the way until it was too dark to see the ocean except for the moonlight.

"Well, I better get back inside. I probably missed a lot of calls," Akilah told him. She got up out of the pool and dried herself off.

"Yeah, me too, I should be getting back," Corbin replied. He reached for his towel and dried himself off, shaking out his hair in the process.

"Hey, you're getting me wet again!!" Akilah exclaimed.

"The wetter, the better," Corbin rhymed. Akilah rolled her eyes and headed back up to her balcony.

"So, I'll see you later sometime," Akilah asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," Corbin replied, coming up the stairs behind her.

"What are you doing up here?" Akilah asked, before being silenced with another kiss. This time, it was open mouthed. His tongue entered her mouth and she savored it lovingly. His hands went to her waist and pulled her closer, their semi-wet bodies touching. It took a while before they pulled back to catch their breath.

"We...need...to stop this," Akilah told him.

"You know you enjoyed that," Corbin said, with a smirk on his face. He kissed her one last time before going down the stairs and out the back fence.

"I'll call you later," he called out to her.

"Ok, goodnight," she said.

"Night, Akilah," Corbin yelled. He jumped into his car and drove away from the estate. Akilah went back inside her room with a grin on her face. She just had her first kiss with the guy she'd known for 2 years. The guy who her dad was working for. The guy who was a Disney star with his own album and in her favorite movie.

The guy who was named Corbin Bleu.

She fell back onto her couch, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. After a few minutes of screaming, she fell silent and soon her phone rang. Thinking it was Corbin, she raced to it and answered immediately.

"Hello?" Akilah said, flirtatiously.

"Who you waiting on a call for?" Khaiya replied. Akilah gasped and rolled her eyes.

"It's just you," she murmured.

"Who do you think it was? Where were you?" Khaiya asked.

"I was...taking a shower and...shaving," Akilah replied.

"Shaving what? You're perfectly hair-free," Khaiya told her.

Akilah knew when she was caught in a trap, "Uh...I was..." she tried to say.

"Never mind, anyways, I have to tell you something totally important. Guess where we are going to in a few days?" Khaiya asked.

"Where?" Akilah said.

"The biggest awards show yet; The 2007 MTV Movie Awards!!!" Khaiya exclamied.

Akilah screamed into the phone. The MTV Movie Awards, everyone went there. And I mean _everyone_!

"Get out! Who invited us?" Akilah asked.

"Nessa. We have seat arrangements as we speak," Khaiya told her.

"OMG! This is amazing!! What am I going to wear? Oh man, we need to go shopping again," Akilah exclaimed.

"No we don't. Did you see those dresses on your bed?" Khaiya asked.

Akilah looked back on the bed and saw the dresses. Putting clues together, she smiled and sighed, "you are like a lifesaver, Khai,"

"Well, I try. And they're all your size," Khaiya said, proudly.

"Oh thanks so much!! So...back to our case, who's next?" Akilah said, getting serious again.

"Ashley Tisdale and Monique Coleman, and I already have a plan for that," Khaiya replied.

"Spill,"

"Well, Vanessa told me that everyone from the HSM cast minus Lucas will be there at the awards so we can just hit them both while there," Khaiya explained.

"If you were here, I would hug you to death. That's amazing!!" Akilah said.

"Thank you, I try my best," Khaiya said, softly blushing.

"So, the game is set and we're ready to play," Akilah proclaimed.

"Yep, now I'm tired again. I'll see you tomorrow when I come over," Khaiya replied, yawning over the phone.

"Ok, I'll let you get your beauty sleep. Night, Khai," Akilah told.

"Night," Khaiya said, before hanging up.

Akilah fell back onto the couch again, a huge smile on her face. She got her first kiss, a invite to the best awards show and wonderful dresses that her BFF bought for her. And they have their first contestant for their case. She got up and took another shower and slipped into her pajamas. Akilah even went to sleep with a smile on her face.

What can get any better than that?

**Ok, so that's the final part. Ashley and Monique will come another day. I might update another story when my wrists start to feel better. Right now, my wrists are killing me right now so after this, I have to rest. Hope you guys liked it. You know what to do. R&R!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	5. And It Shows, You Got It Going On Part 1

**What's up? Here's another great update for Never Met A Girl Like You, just before I start school. I give props to KhaiyaAKAKhai for helping me out and writing some of this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- "..and it shows, you got it going on!" Part 1**

**A few days later...**

Khaiya looked out of her tinted window, anticipating the best day of her life. Her and Akilah were in a limo on their way to the best awards show on the planet, the 2007 MTV Movie Awards. Both girls were really excited about it but only Akilah was the only one calm about it, as she was applying a fresh coat of lip gloss and eye shadow.

"Khaiya, calm down already. We're not even close to being there yet," Akilah told Khaiya.

"Oh, you know I can't. This is my first time being at something like this, especially the pink carpet," Khaiya said excitedly.

"I've been on it tons of times, Khai. It isn't that big of a deal," Akilah shrugged, putting on mascara.

Khaiya turned and gave her best friend 'the look'. It was the look of knowing that your BFF was lying. Akilah rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her makeup bag away. "Ok ok, I'm lying. It's my first time too, but I'm not freaking out like you."

Khaiya gave her another 'the look'. Her facial expression just explained it all. Akilah started to giggle and smile, "Ok, so I'm that excited too. I mean, it's the MTV Movie Awards. This is one of the many awards shows that we wanted to go to since we were kids,"

"I know right," Khai replied, "I wonder if the HSM cast made it here yet,"

"They're probably gonna be fashionably late. Almost all celebs do that," Akilah sighed.

"I know, but who will we talk to?" Khaiya asked.

"I don't know really," Akilah replied after giving it thought, "we'll probably see some we know, or someone that my dad knows that is probably connected to me,"

"Oh ok," Khaiya sighed. She looked around before reaching under the seat and pulling out a pair of Air Jordans.

Akilah gasped at the sight, "What the hell are you doing?"

Khaiya looked up at her and shrugged, "Putting on my shoes,"

Akilah was surprised at Khaiya. Before they got dressed, their outfits had to go by her father. Since he was the manager of Corbin Bleu and works for Hollywood Records, he had to make sure that the girls were appropriate for the job and help boost the economy of the record label. So, basically the rule was: fashionable but not 'out there'.

"You know you aren't supposed to put on gym shoes, especially Jordans, to a red carpet event," Akilah sneered

"It's a pink carpet, remember?" Khaiya told her.

"Whatever, but still..." Akilah said. Then suddenly they heard the crowd outside and the sounds of photos being taken.

Khaiya looks over to her best friend and smirked, "Too late, I've changed and there's no going back,"

Akilah sighs and reluctantly accepts the shoe change. She pulls out her Mandee sunglasses and slipped them on, looking over at Khaiya. "You ready for your big 'pink' carpet premiere?"

"Oh yeah, let's do this," Khaiya smiled back. The door suddenly open, and Khaiya stepped her Air Force foot out of the limo. She came out gracefully as photographers snapped pictures of the unusual outfit that Khaiya wore. She wore a blue Jovanni halter dress, with a blue Topaz watch, ring and earrings from Zales. Her stunna shades compliments of Baby Phat and her shoes were blue and transparent by Nike Air.

Akilah came out next, looking normal as usual. Her purple Forever 21 halter dress complimented her shape and fell down to her knees. With Mandee buckle slides on her manicured feet, she sported amethyst jewelry on her ears, wrist, and ankle. She wore her white Mandee shades as well, coming beside her best friend as the paparazzi took pictures of them. The girls just smiled and gave great poses to the cameras.

The girls continued to walk down the pink carpet, showing off their fantabulous style to the world. Knowing that her dad would be mad about Khaiya's shoe change, Akilah put that in the back of her mind and her favorite Eve song 'Who's That Girl?' filled her mind. _'Who's that girl?(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) Akilah's that girl (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) Who's that girl? (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la) Khaiya's that girl (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)'_ sang Akilah in her mind, _'First stop, MTV Movie Awards, next stop- Kimora's Baby Phat Fashion Show!'_

Akilah and Khaiya continued their way down the pink carpet, while photographers took pictures of them. Mostly of Khaiya's style change and she was cheesing the whole time. Akilah secretly rolled her eyes from it until they heard someone call out to them. She pinched Khaiya's arm and lead her to the hicalling interviewer.

"So, who's under these sunglasses today?" the interviewer asked. Akilah and Khaiya's ears perked up from the voice. They both pulled off their sunglasses simultaneously and exclaimed, "Vanessa Minnillo?!"

Vanessa gasped and hugged the girls, "Oh wow, I haven't seen you girls in a real long time,"

"Yeah, well we've been busy and you have been too!" Khaiya said.

"I know but wow...talk about a fashion statement! Khaiya Darnell, what inspired you to wear Air Forces with a dress like this?" Vanessa asked the girls, the cameraman behind her.

"Well, I wanted to feel comfortable walking down the carpet instead of wearing stilettos. Stilettos are made for standing still not moving around," Khaiya explained. Akilah pinched her arm again and Khaiya almost let out a soft cry.

"Very nice too. And Akilah, the purple and white is totally working for you. What designers are you wearing?" Vanessa asked Akilah.

"I'm wearing Forever 21 dress and the rest is just Mandee. I'm a killer for Mandee merchandise," Akilah smiled.

"Ok, well I hope you girls have fun tonight. We'll communicate later," Vanessa replied.

"Sure! Bye Vanessa," the girls chirped as they walked away from her. When they got a far away from her, Akilah put a disgusted look on her face.

"Uck! Vanessa the husband stealer. I can't believe she got with Nick Lachey," Akilah said to Khaiya.

"I know right. Jess and Nick were cute together," Khaiya replied. They reached midway and stopped to get something to drink. More pictures were being taken around the girls as Khaiya said, "I told you everyone will be all over the Ones."

"Yeah, so I was wrong. Besides, it does look good though. Perfect fashion statement to get us in Popstar, Vouge, and oh I don't know E! News, TV Guide and ET!!" Akilah exclaimed, looking evilly at Khaiya.

Khaiya stood her ground and looked to the side of Akilah. "LC, Audrina and Whit at your 3 o' clock,"

"Oh don't play me with your Hills cast issue," Akilah said, looking over to her 3 o' clock. Khaiya was right though; the Hills cast was right near her and Audrina immediately spotted Akilah and waved.

"Hey Audri!" Akilah smiled, going over to her before Khaiya pulled her back.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to be waiting for the cast," Khaiya whispered.

"That's what you're for! Just find me when they get here," Akilah told her, "Toodles!" She left over to the Hills girls, hugging Audrina when she got over there. Khaiya just shook her head at her best friend. _'At least she knows celebs,' _Khaiya thought, slightly frowning. She just sat there for a while until more photographers wanted to take her picture with her fashion statement. Khai smiled, and got back out there again, showing off her outfit in all her fantabulous glory. _'I could get used to this' _she thought.

* * *

Khaiya tilted down her sunglasses and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Zac and Vanessa. Vanessa was the first to see her and she tugged on Zac's shoulder to get him to look. She waved and made her way through the crowd towards her. Zac was following close behind.

"Hey, Khaiya!" Vanessa exclaimed while hugging her.

"Hey, 'Nessa! You are workin that dress!" Khaiya replied.

Vanessa surveyed Khaiya's outfit and stopped at the shoes. She looked up with a half amused, half confused expression. Zac looked down and smiled. Khaiya expected this reaction.

"I'm sorry, 'Nessa. I had to do it." Khaiya blushed. "Me and heels do not get along. Besides…"Khaiya put her shades back on and posed. "I look good!"

Vanessa laughed and Zac rolled his eyes. Khaiya noticed this and walked over to him.

"Hey, Zac," Khaiya said.

"Hey, Khai."

"You still remember what I showed you?" she asked.

Zac smirked and nodded. They bumped fists, opened their hands and slid their palms together stopping at the fingertips. Then they fluttered their fingertips.

"You finally got it!" Khaiya exclaimed.

Khaiya had taught that handshake to Corbin first when he invited her to the party. Then Lucas and Chris saw it and wanted to learn it. Then she taught it to Ryne. Then Zac wanted to learn it so she had been teaching it to him in the past week. That was her signature with the boys. It just confused the girls.

"I still don't get that," Vanessa said shaking her head.

Zac and Khaiya laughed. Just then, Khaiya spotted a familiar afro that could only belong to Corbin. Monique and Ashley were standing next to him. She smiled and slipped through the crowd towards him. Zac and Vanessa followed. Khaiya waited until she was right behind him. Then she messed with his curls causing him to turn around and see his three friends.

"Hey!" Corbin exclaimed.

"Hi!" Ashley and Monique said as they turned around and saw Khaiya.

Corbin and Khaiya did the handshake as if it was instinctive. This time it was Monique and Ashley's turn to look confused. The whole handshake thing intrigued the paparazzi so they took pictures of that. Khaiya stood back and surveyed Corbin, Ashley, and Monique.

"You all look great!" Khaiya said.

"Girl, so do you!" Monique replied.

Ashley was about to get started on her shoes, but Khaiya realized that she almost forgot about Akilah.

"Hold that thought, Ash. I'll be right back," Khaiya said as she spotted Akilah laughing with Audrina.

She made her way over to Akilah leaving Zac and Vanessa to talk to Corbin, Ashley, and Monique. Khaiya tapped Akilah's shoulder.

"Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, and Corbin are here."

Akilah smiled and did the whole "smooches see you later thing" before following Khaiya to where they were previously.

"Sorry about that. I had to go fetch Miss Movie Star." Khaiya said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She had her shades on top of her head now.

"Hi!" Akilah said as she hugged Ashley and Monique.

"It's so good to see you two again!" Ashley exclaimed.

They talked for a little while longer, but then the paparazzi got their attention again. They all turned around and took pictures. After that, Khaiya pulled Akilah away from the cast into a separate part of the pink carpet.

"What's wrong now?" Akilah asked.

"Nothing, it's just how are we gonna interrogate Ash and Mo?" Khaiya said.

Akilah realized it and hit her forehead. "Oh shoot, I totally forgot. How are we gonna do that?" she said.

"I don't know but I would very much like to talk to Monique," Khaiya replied, smartly.

"Ok so...wait a minute, that means.." Akilah started.

"That you and Ashley have some beef to settle. See ya!!" Khaiya continued before she left. She headed towards the gang and started to talk to Monique, more in private, as they started to take more pictures. Akilah sighed as she saw Ashley come towards her. She sighed and put up a fake smile.

* * *

"So, Khaiya said you wanted to talk to me," Ashley fake smiled also.

"Yeah, but it'll be better in private," Akilah replied.

"Ok then," Ashley said. Walking towards another part of the carpet, they took pictures along the way and got to a nearby tent. Aki closed the tent door and sat down across from Ashley.

"So...what do you think about Corbin?" Akilah asked.

"Why? You like him or something?" Ashley asked back.

Akilah leant back in her seat, biting her bottom lip, "No, I'm just asking,"

"You can't hide anything from me, you know that right," Ashley smirked.

"Yeah yeah, I learned my lesson Tisdale," Akilah frowned, thinking about why she and Ashley became frinemies.

"Mmm hmm, so confess," Ashley smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"You can't tell anyone about this, especially Corbin," Akilah whispered, "you know what? I'm not even gonna tell you b/c you're a huge liar,"

Ashley gasped as she touched her heart, "I would never..."

"Oh don't pull that Sharpay shit with me," Akilah sneered.

"Fine then. I'll answer your questions, only you agree to treat me better as a friend than an enemy," Ashley compromised.

"Why? Don't I do that anyways?" Akilah replied, crossing her arms. She wasn't gonna give up on this fight again.

"Let me think...NO!" Ashley exclaimed.

Akilah huffed and sighed. _'I guess Ashley wins...this time,'_ she thought. "Fine, fine. I promise,"

"Shake on it," Ashley said, sticking her hand out.

Aki put on a smile and shook Ashley's hand, "Fine Tisdale. You win this time,"

"Don't I always win, Fields?" Ashley smirked.

"Don't push it, Tis. Answer the questions or leave," Akilah sighed. _'Here we go,'_ she thought to herself as she started the questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monique and Khaiya were talking/posing. Khaiya started talking first.

"So what do you think about Corbin?" Khaiya asked.

"Oh he's cool. He's a great friend," Monique replied. "Why do you ask?"

Khaiya was not expecting Monique's response. She just said 'friend' and left it at that.

"That's it?" Khaiya asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no reason…" Khaiya said as her voice trailed off.

Monique looked suspicious for a second, but didn't have time to question Khaiya because she had already slipped through another crowd. When she had gotten away from Monique she went through all the qualities in her head. Monique had enough qualities to be eligible, but she basically said that she wasn't interested in him. Khaiya kept thinking about this trying to see if there was a slip-up, but Monique really did think of him of just a friend. Khaiya's train of thought was broken when Akilah tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anything happen with Mo?" Akilah asked.

"Nothing. Her exact words were 'He's a great friend'," Khaiya said.

"Same thing with Ashley,"

"I thought it would've been Monique for sure."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. That's just two fewer people we have to worry about. So who gets to talk to Corbin?"

"Well we finished at the same time so Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Akilah was cut off by Corbin putting his hands on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you guys doing here? It's time to go in."

Akilah and Khaiya decided to postpone their mission until after the awards show.

**Ok guys, that's the chapter so far. I hope you guys like it! Thanks to KhaiyaAKAKhai for writing the second half of the story. She's the official co-author of this story so congradulate her as well. You know what to do. R&R! Also, don't forget to nominate 2007 HSM Fanfiction Awards!!! Nominations will be due not on August 29, but on September 10****th****. Gave you an extra deadline! Pass it on to every HSM author you know!!! Thanks for everything!**

**QueenChaylor2010 and KhaiyaAKAKhai**


	6. And It Shows, You Got It Going On Part 2

**Hi everyone!! I have redeemed myself a day after I was supposed to update. Hope you all can forgive me by Wednesday since I have to update A SOUTH BEACH LOVE STORY!!! YAY!!! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Never Met A Girl Like Who. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- "..and it shows, you got it going on!" Part 2**

**At the After Party MTV Movie Awards**

After dancing to Nelly Furtado's Maneater and a whole bunch of other songs played by the DJ, Akilah and Khaiya had finally decided to take a life-long break. They had so much fun at the show that they didn't want to leave just yet.

"OMG, I've never had this much fun! Why didn't you tell me this is what they do at awards show," Khaiya asked, getting herself some Hawaiian Punch. She was still overeager about going to an awards show and all that great jazz.

"You were bound to find out, sista!" Akilah squealed as she took her seat, juice in hand, "besides all you've been to were just...I don't even want to talk about it now. But you needed to get out there and the perfect chance was the MTV Movie Awards."

"Oh! Now I absolutely love you!!" Khaiya said, hugging her BFF. Soon after, Zac and Vanessa had came towards their way.

"Hey guys!" Vanessa said, taking a seat between Khaiya and Zac.

"Hey V, Zac. I guess the camera's couldn't get enough of you guys," Akilah stated.

"I know, sometimes I wish I was just like you girls: a normal teenager," Vanessa moped.

"Hey, you guys got it good. You can model out new fashion statements like this!" Khaiya said, as she reposed (again) her fashion statement that consisted of a dress with Air Jordans.

"Yeah, but you're not a celebrity. Who would mock it?" Akilah asked.

"You wanna bet?" Khaiya asked, her game face on.

"$5!" Akilah proclaimed.

"Deal!" the girls said, shaking hands.

"Ok, enough of that ordeal," Zac said as everyone laughed, "has anyone of you guys seen Corbin? I know Ashley left early but me and Corbin were gonna hang out later,"

"We haven't seen him..." Khaiya stated.

"Yet! We'll go look for him," Akilah interrupted as she grabbed Khai's hand and took her away from the table.

* * *

"This is hopeless, why did you say that we would find him?" Khaiya asked, after minutes of looking for the curly haired boy.

"Because as much as Zac wants to hang out with him, we have to do our interrogation with him, remember?" Akilah clued in.

"Ah, right! So we both finished at the exact same time and we still need to decide," Khaiya asked.

"Yep, but you still didn't tell me about what you got from Monique," Akilah stated.

"Well...here's the thing..." Khaiya started, looking away from her. Akilah stopped in her tracks and faced her best friend.

"There's a _thing_? What is it?" Aki asked, hitting an all-time Sharpay mode.

"Nothing, it's just that Monique thinks of him as a friend and that's it," Khaiya whispered.

"What?! There's no possible way! She has all the qualities from the song to start off with and tons more! How can she say that about her and Corbin?" Aki exclaimed, walking away.

Khai caught up with Akilah and told her, "I don't know but that's what she told me. So maybe we should just take her off the contenders list,"

"Oh no! That's something that'll never happen. Don't you remember...cornique? The destined couple to be next to Zanessa!" Aki reminded.

"But still, it looked like she was telling the truth. Maybe we shouldn't get too involved in that," Khai pleaded.

"Oh I know what's going on. She's just hiding her feelings like Corbin is so that it won't cause a catastrophic social problem in our world," Aki replied.

"Come on Akilah. We shouldn't," Khaiya said.

"We should!" Akilah exclaimed.

"Don't make me bounce back on you," Khai told her.

"Oh I can do that too!" Aki bounced back.

As the girls continue to argue, Khaiya's eyes happen to stray from her and gotten a glimpse at what was nearby them. Her eyes widen as she comes across something that she was sure wouldn't believe in years!

"...and another thing!" Akilah exclaimed.

"Aki, you should look at this," Khai told her, not leaving her set location.

"What is it now?" Akilah said, before looking in the direction that Khaiya was looking at.

"OMG!" the girls whispered in a loud voice.

"Is that..."

"...Corbin..."

"...and Monique..."

"do...OMG, I can't believe this," Khaiya let out.

"HA! I told you that they had it going on," Akilah said, sticking out her tongue.

"I still can't believe it, no matter what you say," Khaiya told her.

"How can you not believe it? It's right there!!" Aki exclaimed, pointing it out. Khaiya pushed her hand down and pulled her over to a private part of the party, where they still have a good view.

"What did your parents tell you about pointing?" Khai scolded.

"Sorry!" Aki apologized. They looked on at the adoring couple when Aki had stated, "What would happen if the paparazzi had seen this?"

Just then, some of them that had sneaked in were heading their way, cameras at ready. They had seen the kill for Corbin and Monique far away and came to get a 'closer look'. Khaiya just rolled her eyes not saying anything until she had whispered in Akilah's ear, a plan being formed.

A few seconds later, before the paparazzi took a picture of the couple, Aki and Khaiya came out and danced in front of them. They got their attention and started taking pictures of them as well, not noticing that while the girls were dancing, Aki had pulled the curtain to let Corbin and Mo have their privacy.

After that fiasco, the girls smiled and laughed as they walked back to the table where Zac and Vanessa were having a heart-warming conversation.

"So did you end up finding him?" Zac asked.

"Yeah and he's kinda busy right now," Khaiya said, smirking at Akilah.

Zanessa only rolled their eyes until Justin Timberlake started to play from the speakers. "Ok this is my jam so I say let's dance!!" Akilah said, getting up and heading to the dance floor, everyone else following her.

* * *

**Later that night Akilah's house.**

"OMG! That was so tiring yet fun," Akilah said, falling out on her bed.

"I know, the most fun I've had in years," Khaiya smiled, sprawling out on the couch in Akilah's room.

There was a knock at Akilah's door and Lynn's face peered from the doorway. "Hello ladies," she softly said.

"Hey Lynn," the girls recited back. Lynn came in, already in her pajamas and hair rollers, and sat next to Akilah on the bed.

"So how was the awards show?" Lynn asked.

"It was fantastic. I'm so going back to another one!!" Khaiya said from the couch. Akilah only shook her head as she sat up next to her step-mother.

"It was amazing, what did Dad say about it on TV?" Akilah asked, already knowing her answer.

"He said that it was great but he needs to talk to you two, mostly Akilah, tomorrow afternoon," Lynn tells the girls.

Aki gave an evil glare to Khai before replying, "Alright, I'm so pooped!"

"You should be! Don't forget girls, you have school tomorrow. Go to bed in 20 minutes," Lynn said. She kissed Akilah on the forehead and did the same to Khaiya.

"Goodnight ladies," Lynn said, before leaving the room.

"Nite," the girls replied as she left. When the door closed, Akilah got up and headed towards her huge closet.

"See...yup, you're coming down with me after that fashion incident," Aki said from the closet.

"Ok it was my choice, I know I'm going down too," Khaiya replied back.

"Making sure! Hey, so we have the contenders ready? What about Corbin's POV on Ash and Mo?" Akilah asked.

Before Khai could think of a reply, her cell phone started to ring. Reaching into her purse, she got it out and answered it.

"Hello...hi mom...mom...Mother!...it was a fashion statement...fine, I'm on my way...bye," Khaiya told her mother. She hung up and gathered her stuff.

"My mom wants me home now!" Khaiya said to Akilah.

Aki emerged in blue and pink pajama shorts and a pink baby tee, ready for bed. "I guess she saw the show too,"

"Yeah, now I'm in trouble for making a fashion statement," Khaiya fake smiled.

"It'll be ok, Khai," Akilah said, hugging her BFF, "I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

"Most def. Catch ya later," Khaiya said, leaving Aki's room. Akilah smiled and closed the door behind her. She went to her vanity and pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail. Going into the bathroom and doing her usual night stuff, she came out at the time of 11:22pm. She said her prayers and turned off her lights. When her head hit the pillow, she immediately fell asleep already knowing that Khaiya had done the exact same thing.

**Ok, so I'm ending it here since it's 5 pages already. I'll update again sooner since there's more to this chapter but I wanted to stop here. I'll try and update later on today or maybe tomorrow. But there will be a new chapter for SBLS on Wednesday. You can 'bet on it'! LOL. Tell me what you think happened with Corbin and Monique at the party! I'm** **dying to hear what you all think but it won't be revealed until a future chapter. You know what to do now. R&R!! **

**you know you love me,**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	7. And It Shows, You Got It Going On Part 3

**Ok guys, here's the second part of the last chapter of Never Met A Girl Like Who. Hope you guys enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 6: ...and it shows you got it going on Part 3**

The next day, Akilah was asleep in her bed, the curtains already pulled back by her father. She didn't want to get up yet but she knew that she had to. Groaning in her bed, she tossed and turned over to the side, trying to hide the bright sunshine that came from her window and balcony. Suddenly, her cell phone had burst into the ringtone, Crank Dat Soulja Boy. Aki groaned again as she reached out for her phone on her counter.

"Hello," she asked.

"GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Khaiya had screamed into the phone. She was already dressed up in Baby Phat: a dark purple Signature Polo Top, a white Belted Flare Bermuda and Muse Dos tennis shoes.

"What the hell? Quit yelling, I'm up!" Akilah said back to her, sitting up in bed.

"OK! I MEAN...ok," Khaiya said, putting her friend on speaker as she brushed her hair.

"I can't believe I have to go back to school," Aki complained, getting out of bed. She made it up quickly and put Khai on speaker phone as well, trotting to the closet.

"Hey, same here. I thought that going to an award show was one thing, now we have to go to school," Khaiya said.

"I guess the life of a A-Lister teenager still has its downing," Akilah replied, trying to choose her outfit, "What should I wear today?" she asked herself.

"I think you should wear that new dress from A&E that you got this weekend," Khaiya said, reapplying another coat of her favorite nail polish.

"You think I should?" Aki asked, pulling it out of the rack.

"Yeah, it's pretty," Khaiya told her.

"I'll think about it; won't put too much thought in it," Akilah told her, smiling.

"Whatever sistah. Just don't forget that you might owe me $5 from last night," Khaiya smiled also.

"Yeah yeah, I'll stop by the ATM on the way to the school," Aki replied, putting the dress back up. She smelt under her arms and cringed at the smell.

"OMG! I totally stink, I'll see you at school," Akilah told her.

"Ok see ya there," Khaiya said.

The girls hung up and continued to get ready for their day back to school.

At 8:15 sharp, both girls pulled up in their Lexus/Cadillac cars to the Los Angeles Performing Arts High School. It was a well known high school to many of its 'celeb' graduates. You could only get in through an audition or just by scholarship. Akilah and Khaiya were just so amazing in the academics and the performing arts that they were honored with both and still got in. It was their junior/senior year in that school and ever since they came to the school, they've always ruled it, even if they didn't want to.

The reason was that...1/8 of the whole school was a part of the fabulous life of A-List celebs and the high business. They had the clothes, the shoes, the perfumes, the parties and everything else that you would think of. Akilah and Khaiya were on the top of their game, and didn't mind it at all. They weren't...as conceited as some of the other 1/8 of their section was but still kept it tight and cool, keeping friends from the middle-class level. It was all a perfect life for them at school.

When you're first accepted into the school, you have a major and a minor. It was recommended that you have an alteration with academics and performing arts in your major/minors but not many went that way. Others did arts on arts or academics on academics, but even those who did that had to take an academic or arts class to graduate. Khaiya was a major in Acting/Drama and a minor in Math, henceforth her geeky whiz mode in the class. Akilah was a major in Dance and a minor in Jourpanraming (Journalism/Spanish/Drama/Singing). She was so perfect with a 3.8 GPA that she could have 4 minors and still keep that GPA up along with other things.

The girls got out of their cars, with their backpacks in tow. Akilah had finally chosen an outfit at nearly the last minute, luckily that all her clothes were neatly pressed everyday for school...we mean ALL her clothes in her closet were pressed daily. That's a tough job itself! She was wearing gray lurex pants, a white ruffle top with ½ inch sleeve, a plaid vest and black ankle boots. Her accessories were tons metallic bands and silver hoop earrings. All of this were provided from her up most favorite store, Wet Seal.

Aki and Khai both walked beside each other, in synchronized step, ready for what was to come when they reached inside the school halls. Once they were inside, it was total chaos. Everyone shouted to them how much they loved them at the MTV Movie Awards and how good they looked. The white and mixed girls were up to Akilah, wondering how hot the guys were and how did she ever manage to wear something so brilliant and be with the highest of celebs. The black girls had went over to Khaiya to find out where in the hell did she come up with the dress and Jordan idea and much more. They talked minimum about it before grouping back together to consult.

"OMG, I've never had that much attention from going to an awards show," Akilah told her as they linked arms.

"I know right; I told you that the Jordan idea was gonna be hype," Khaiya explained.

"That was only opinion, no one is gonna wear it," Akilah said.

"Freshman Crossing!" someone yelled as the girls stopped at the intersection of the hallways. The freshman had passed by, wearing a dress with Air Jordans, and said hi to Khaiya and how they loved the trend. Khaiya only smiled and complimented on how they look, while her hand was stuck out to Akilah, waiting for her 5 bucks. Aki sighed before forcing over the 5 dollars that she had now owed Khaiya. When the freshman crossing was over, Khaiya was trying not to laugh.

"Go on ahead and get it all out," Akilah sighed, knowing she just wanted to gloat at it.

"OOH! What did I tell you? I knew I was gonna cause a national sensation," Khai smiled.

"Don't get too cocky, this is just our school," Akilah said as they reached their lockers. Khaiya looked at her, her betting look on her face, "you know what? Don't even think about that. I take that back before you can say anything else,"

"Ok then," Khaiya smiled, opening her locker. It was plastered of acting and math stuff on the inside of her locker and on the outside was just stickers of what she majored and minored in. Akilah's locker consisted of things from dance, acting, journalism, singing, and Spanish. Everyone had to do to express themselves in a creative way.

Just then, their two best friends, from the other, had arrived to their lockers. Akilah's BFF's along with Khaiya were Danielle or Dani and Maressa. Khaiya's BFF's along with Akilah was David and Derek.

"What up David and Derek?" Khaiya said to her good guyfriends.

"Nothing much, Khai. We saw you on MTV last night, who knew that someone could actually pull off a pink carpet look with a dress and Air Jordans," Derek complimented.

"Whatever, she wasn't supposed to and she did it anyways and now _I'm_ in trouble for letting you do it," Akilah butted in.

"Why are you in trouble?" Maressa asked.

"Because we weren't supposed to do anything stupid at the show or cause the record label to go down. Hello! My dad's still trying to get that higher promotion in Hollywood Records," Akilah explained.

"Wow, harsh," David said.

"I know right, it became a good fashion icon and I'm proud that I did it. But you know I'm coming with you to your dad's conference," Khaiya convinced.

"Uh huh," Aki sighed. The 5 minute bell rang and everyone had to scramble.

"Ack! Homeroom's on the other side of the world, and I have to run my Ms. Derring's room to get my dance bag," Akilah said.

"Well, hurry up, you know what time she leaves," Dani said, helping her out.

"Ok then, we'll be leaving now to our homeroom. Math awaits me!!" Khaiya said, joyful as always when that subject came up.

"Alright, catch ya later Khai," Akilah said, doing the handshake with her BFF. David and Derek also said bye, Derek giving Dani a small kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Hey, I have to go run by the office. I'll see you in homeroom," Maressa said, getting ready to leave the girls. Akilah shut her locker and nodded.

"We'll see you there," Aki told her. Then, Dani and Akilah started down the hallway and their long journey to homeroom.

"So...you have to tell me what dish you got from Audrina and Lauren?" Dani asked excitedly.

"Ok here's the thing..." Akilah started as they continued to talk about the Hills girls on their way to homeroom.

Coming near the 11:00 hour, Khaiya had just gotten out of her English class, dreading it as usual. She walked back to her locker to get some stuff to work on in her free period. Her and Akilah had the same free period but as the achiever she was, always had stuff to do during that time. It was only a lucky shot when Aki had nothing to do during that time. Khaiya was going through her locker when she saw Akilah coming towards her in the hallway. The guys started whistling and cat calling at her as she blushed and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a lavender and blue camisole leotard, light brown tights, purple striped leg warmers, a blue and lavender printed wrap skirt and pink pointe shoe

"Well well well, look at Miss Dance from France," Khaiya smiled, calling her by her nickname that she only used.

"Shut up! I'm only here to get some extra stuff for tutoring," Akilah said.

"Tutoring? Wearing that? I think the guy you might be tutoring might have a leg up on the situation," Khaiya smiled again.

"I meant dance tutoring," Akilah said, smiling at her which made Khaiya not smile.

"Tutoring in dance? What has the world gone to?!" Khai asked, throwing her hands up.

"Ha ha! But listen up, Corbin sent me a text saying that we should meet up for lunch in like 15 minutes, but I can't because I've signed up for tutoring this week," Akilah started to explain.

"And you want me to go, that's fine. Remember, we have to talk to them about the 'thing'," Khaiya said secretly. Their NMAGLW situation had to be top-secret.

"Oh right! You can do that there. Just tell me how everything went afterwards," Akilah said. She hugged Khaiya before heading out.

"Ok, I will," Khaiya promised. As she saw her best friend leave, she looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how would she go through with this. She's talked to Corbin before, they were good friends. This just happened to be a different story. _'How can Aki do all of this stuff and still be able to keep it cool when it comes to mission time?' _Khaiya asked herself as she closed her locker and started towards the student parking lot. _'Why is it so easy to be Akilah but not Khaiya?'_

Khaiya was supposed to meet up with Corbin at the Plaza but then he rearranged it to meet back at Hollywood Records. She arrived in about 10 minutes and saw Corbin inside waiting for her. With his disguise on, a cowboy hat and sunglasses, he secretly got into Khaiya's car and took it all off, while Khiaya was just busting out laughing.

"Hey, this is the only thing that I could find at the last minute," Corbin told her.

Khaiya just shook her head as she backed out of the parking lot, "Whatever you say, but that was funny,"

"Alright alright, quit with the jokes, Khai. So where's Akilah?" Corbin asked.

"Oh, she had dance tutoring to go to today," Khaiya explained.

"So she's getting deep into the dance major," Corbin said with a smile on his face, "I'd knew she would follow in my footsteps,"

"Uh huh, but you can say that yeah. But enough about Akilah, let's talk about you. How are you on this wonderful day?" Khaiya said, starting up another conversation and driving down the highway.

"Well, it's been going great. I'm getting everything ready for my tour with Aly & AJ," Corbin told her.

"Wow, that's great! I'm so proud of you. But what I meant to ask you was...how do you feel about Ashley Tisdale?" Khaiya asked.

"Ok, first it was Vanessa with Akilah, now Ashley with you. Someone tell me what's going on," Corbin sighed.

"It's just for a survey that we're doing in class," Khai lied, "and you're kinda like our source,"

Corbin just looked at her and smiled, "You guys are just too much," he said, touching her chin.

"Hey, no distracting the driver!" Khaiya exclaimed, trying to make the turn.

"Oh ok, so what do you really want to know?" Corbin asked.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. Let's go to the Plaza and we'll talk there," Khaiya smiled.

"Sounds fine to me," Corbin smiled back. Khaiya started to blush and drove down the road towards the Plaza. This was going to be a long day.

**Ok, I'm done now! There's the second part of the last chapter that I wanted to put in so badly. Anyways, sorry for the delay on SBLS Thursday night. America's Next Top Model and Gossip Girl totally got in the way. BTW, how are you guys liking the Wednesday lineup on the CW? I think Gossip Girl is gonna be the show of the year on that channel. What about you? Did you see the new episode Wednesday night? I'll update SBLS probably today since I'm almost done. You all will LOVE it! Thanks for all the support and reviews! R&R!**

**you know you love me**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	8. You're Everthing I Want Part 1 Read

**Hello all, I'm back with another great and amazing chapter of Never Met A Girl Like Who! Also, I'll be updating Hate to Classroom Love sometime between now and Sunday twice!! HAHA! What do you think of that? Anyways, here's another great chapter of Never Met A Girl Like Who; Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: You're Everything I Want **

Khaiya arrived back at the LA Performing Arts High School almost an hour after meeting up with Corbin for lunch. It was a nice luncheon but she got the best deets she could ever get from a celebrity. This was something to totally help them out in their final decision making for contenders and make Akilah super happy. _'If this won't help us with our mission, I don't know what else will,'_ Khaiya thought to herself as she walked up the front steps to the school. Signing in at the front desk, she heads to the main dance studio nearby where she knew that Akilah would be doing her tutoring sessions at. Once at the door, she heard music coming from the other side which made her more anxious to see what was up. Khaiya opened the door and walked to the side, unnoticed by Akilah and her _male _tutor pupil.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. Why can't I remember the dance when the music is playing?" the guy said as Akilah walked over to turn off the music.

"You're just pressuring yourself to remember it. Just let it flow through the music and try not to think too much about it," Akilah encouraged him.

"I'll try," he said, after catching his breath.

"You better, now you try it without me and the music," Akilah joked, "1, 2, 3, go!"

The guy did his moves perfectly like he predicted. Akilah smiled as he continued with his dance, once done she clapped for him.

"Good job, now were you thinking about it then?" Aki asked.

"..not really," he sighed.

"See, just do the same thing when the music is on," Akilah convinced, going back to play the music again. The music started up as her and the guy got into their positions; after Akilah's count, they did their choreography much better now that he wasn't thinking of it that much. Khaiya, on the sidelines, was impressed at Akilah's encouraging actions to help him be better and was shocked since the guy was Cameron "Cam" Edison, her rival's ex-boyfriend. Akilah and Cam finished their dance with her really close to him.

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Akilah and Cam jumped apart, scared from the sound of the bell. They heard people out in the hallways and just smiled, knowing that it was only the bell to end free period.

"Well, that's all for today, Cam," Akilah smiled.

"Yep, thanks for the session today," Cam said.

"It's no problem. You had to get the moves someday," she replied.

He nodded and kissed her on her right cheek, the one that the most reaction to anything. When he pulled back, a blush was already growing on that same cheek. "I'll see you in class later," he whispered.

"Ok," she whispered back. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, not without saying hi to Khaiya, who had a huge smirk on her face. She looked at Akilah who was trying not to squeal.

"What was that?" Khai asked.

"Nothing..just a tutor session," Akilah blushed.

"Yeah, it was until that kiss. He is so crushing on you!" Khaiya told her.

"Yeah right, so what did you get on the luncheon?" Akilah asked, as they both headed to the girls' dance locker room.

"Boy, do I have things to tell you!" Khaiya jumped up as Akilah laughed. Therefore, she started to tell her all that happened at the luncheon with Corbin.

_Flashback to the lunch..._

"_Sooo. How do you feel about Ashley and Monique?" Khaiya said she ate some of her pasta._

"_Well, I like them both as friends, but when it comes to advice and personal stuff, I trust Monique more." Corbin replied_

_Khaiya nearly choked on her pasta, asking,"What? What do you mean? Is that why you are always seen with her to public events?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much." Corbin replied._

'_**CRAP!'** Khaiya thought. She had hit another dead end. There was no getting through to this dude. Corbin had made himself clear and Khaiya was not one to badger people so she didn't interrogate him any more. Instead she got into some really deep thought. **'running out of options here. Who could he be interested in?'**_

"_Khai? Khaiiiiiya. You still there?" Corbin asked. He tried to steal some chicken off her plate expecting her not to notice._

"_C?" Khaiya said suddenly._

_He flinched."Huh?" Corbin replied._

"_If you would like to keep your hand I suggest you get it away from my plate."_

_He moved his hand back slowly and they both started laughing._

"_Oook. I don't know if you were serious or not, but I'm not going to take my chances," Corbin said._

_After they ate, Khaiya was still trying to figure out what was wrong with this situation. **'If it's not Vanessa, Ashley, or Monique then it must be…No way. He couldn't like…'**_

"_Khai?" Corbin tapped her on the shoulder when they got in the car._

"_Huh?" she replied._

"_Why do you keep spacing out?" he asked._

"_Oh no reason. I'm cool." she said._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You really sure?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Are absolutely positively-"_

"_C! I'm sure!" Khaiya said before letting out a small laugh. "You can be so annoying sometimes," she joked._

"_Oh I'm annoying?! And this is coming from the queen of 'Are we there yet?'" Corbin asked with a smug expression._

"_Shut up," she replied. "I'm not that bad."_

"_Might I recall the 2-word arguments you have with Akilah? I think it sounds a little bit like…" Corbin started imitating Khaiya and Akilah in their fake arguments "'Nah uh! Uh huh! Nah uh! Uh huh! Nah uh! Uh huh! We can do this all day! I know! Nah uh! Uh huh!'" Then he started laughing hysterically._

_Khaiya gave him that **'Ehh Shut up!'** look that you see on cartoons. When they got back to Hollywood records, he was poking her in the side. Just to further prove her comment about him being annoying._

"_Quit," Khaiya said._

"_Ok," Corbin said putting his hands to his sides. Then he smirked and did the one thing that got on her nerves. "I'm not touching you," he said in a sing-songy voice._

"_Would you quit?" Khaiya said as they got out of the car._

_They went up the elevator and he was still doing it! "I'm not touching you," Corbin joked._

"_C, quit it," she said trying not to laugh._

_He started to whisper "I'm not touching you...I'm not touching you."_

"_You know what, C…You really think you can be more irritating than me? Don't make me start singing th-"_

"_Ok I'm done!" Corbin said throwing his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion._

"_Alrighty then. So are we cool now? No more jokes?" Khaiya asked._

"_Yeah, are you done interrogating me?" Corbin asked back._

"_Just one more thing to be sure of," Khaiya said, "so you trust Monique more than anyone else?"_

"_That's what I said," Corbin nodded, sitting in the lounge chair._

"_More than me and 'kilah?" Khaiya asked, wanting to be sure._

"_You three are equal, ok?" Corbin surrendered, raising his arms up again, "gosh, you girls are so interrogative,"_

"_You know you love us!" Khaiya smiled as he smiled back. **'Now I got everything I need, now to tell Akilah'** Khaiya thought to herself..._

_End Flashback._

"No way, he actually said that!" Akilah exclaimed. They were in the lunch line in the cafeteria. Khaiya had spent the last few minutes telling her about what happened at the lunch and like Khai anticipated, she was ecstatic about it.

"Yup, shocking isn't it?" Khaiya asked, grabbing an apple and putting it on her tray.

"I knew what we saw at the Movie Awards wasn't nothing," Akilah smiled at her.

"Whatever, but that's what he said. I think we should put both of them as contenders anyways," Khaiya said.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to say that. We have to get all the HSM girls on there for perfect comparison," Akilah explained as they paid for their food.

"You and your 'perfect comparisons'. One day, that will be the end of me," Khaiya replied, shaking her head. Akilah only laughed as they reached their lunch table, already occupied with their closest friends.

"So, from what I heard in the guidance office, seniors have to turn in their college applications by next month," Maressa announced to the table.

"Whew, I'm glad I'm not a senior! I don't have to worry about college yet," Derek said, smiles and all.

"Um honey, you still have to take the SAT's or the ACT's to get into college," Dani snickered as everyone else tried their hardest not to laugh. Derek's smile instantly dropped his smile and crouched together in his seat.

"Oh, I'm not even worried about that. Without my application, I'll be lucky to be accepted into USC or UCLA easily," Akilah bragged as others nodded.

"Or maybe even Juilliard," Khaiya whispered to Maressa, which Akilah happened to hear and poked her for it.

"Well you may never know, with Cam lagging behind her, wherever she lands up at, he'll be there also, like the loving guy he is," Maressa joked in a cute kid voice. Everyone else laughed instead of Akilah, only she blushed.

"That's not true guys, he's only a good friend," Akilah said.

"The one that has the hugest crush on you; you guys should have seen them at their tutor session in free period. He gave her a kiss on the cheek!" Khaiya rubbed in. David and Derek just rolled their eyes as the girls squealed. _'Girl talk!'_ was the one thing running through the guys minds as they looked at each other.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Aki exclaimed.

"You say that now..." Dani smiled..

"But she is right, it shouldn't mean anything," a voice said behind the gang. (suspenseful music: Duh duh duh!)

**Ok, I'll stop now! That's a good way to end the chapter for now right...WRONG!! I'm updating NMAGLW twice! HA! So you all won't be left hanging! I promise to have the next one up before 9pm Eastern Time, which is when Gossip Girl comes on! I zone out after that time! So just read, review and wait for the next part of the chapter to come along. Also, I rearranged my updating schedule a bit to make it a lot more flexible; but it's only the last 3 stories that I'm changing around. You know what to do! R&R! Love you all!!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**

**PS: New Updating Schedule! _This font means change!_ **

**3rd of the month: _High School Musical meets Laguna Beach_**

**6th of the month: 101 Kisses- Chaylor Style**

**10th of the month: _First Daughter 2- So We Meet Again..._**

**15th of the month: _East High on the East Coast_**

**19th of the month: _Moonlight Dancing- High School Dreams_**

_**24**_**th**** of the month: _A South Beach Love Story_**

_**27**_**th**** of the month: _Never Met A Girl Like Who_**

_**30**_**th**** of the month: Chaylor Romance Challenge**

**Ok so I lied about making 3 changes: I made 9! Sorry! This schedule will be activated (lol) on October 30th! Thanks!**


	9. You're Everthing I Want Part 1 Review

**Hello all, I'm back with another great and amazing chapter of Never Met A Girl Like Who! Also, I'll be updating Hate to Classroom Love sometime between now and Sunday twice!! HAHA! What do you think of that? Anyways, here's another great chapter of Never Met A Girl Like Who; Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: You're Everything I Want **

Khaiya arrived back at the LA Performing Arts High School almost an hour after meeting up with Corbin for lunch. It was a nice luncheon but she got the best deets she could ever get from a celebrity. This was something to totally help them out in their final decision making for contenders and make Akilah super happy. _'If this won't help us with our mission, I don't know what else will,'_ Khaiya thought to herself as she walked up the front steps to the school. Signing in at the front desk, she heads to the main dance studio nearby where she knew that Akilah would be doing her tutoring sessions at. Once at the door, she heard music coming from the other side which made her more anxious to see what was up. Khaiya opened the door and walked to the side, unnoticed by Akilah and her _male _tutor pupil.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. Why can't I remember the dance when the music is playing?" the guy said as Akilah walked over to turn off the music.

"You're just pressuring yourself to remember it. Just let it flow through the music and try not to think too much about it," Akilah encouraged him.

"I'll try," he said, after catching his breath.

"You better, now you try it without me and the music," Akilah joked, "1, 2, 3, go!"

The guy did his moves perfectly like he predicted. Akilah smiled as he continued with his dance, once done she clapped for him.

"Good job, now were you thinking about it then?" Aki asked.

"..not really," he sighed.

"See, just do the same thing when the music is on," Akilah convinced, going back to play the music again. The music started up as her and the guy got into their positions; after Akilah's count, they did their choreography much better now that he wasn't thinking of it that much. Khaiya, on the sidelines, was impressed at Akilah's encouraging actions to help him be better and was shocked since the guy was Cameron "Cam" Edison, her rival's ex-boyfriend. Akilah and Cam finished their dance with her really close to him.

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Akilah and Cam jumped apart, scared from the sound of the bell. They heard people out in the hallways and just smiled, knowing that it was only the bell to end free period.

"Well, that's all for today, Cam," Akilah smiled.

"Yep, thanks for the session today," Cam said.

"It's no problem. You had to get the moves someday," she replied.

He nodded and kissed her on her right cheek, the one that the most reaction to anything. When he pulled back, a blush was already growing on that same cheek. "I'll see you in class later," he whispered.

"Ok," she whispered back. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, not without saying hi to Khaiya, who had a huge smirk on her face. She looked at Akilah who was trying not to squeal.

"What was that?" Khai asked.

"Nothing..just a tutor session," Akilah blushed.

"Yeah, it was until that kiss. He is so crushing on you!" Khaiya told her.

"Yeah right, so what did you get on the luncheon?" Akilah asked, as they both headed to the girls' dance locker room.

"Boy, do I have things to tell you!" Khaiya jumped up as Akilah laughed. Therefore, she started to tell her all that happened at the luncheon with Corbin.

_Flashback to the lunch..._

"_Sooo. How do you feel about Ashley and Monique?" Khaiya said she ate some of her pasta._

"_Well, I like them both as friends, but when it comes to advice and personal stuff, I trust Monique more." Corbin replied_

_Khaiya nearly choked on her pasta, asking,"What? What do you mean? Is that why you are always seen with her to public events?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much." Corbin replied._

'_**CRAP!'** Khaiya thought. She had hit another dead end. There was no getting through to this dude. Corbin had made himself clear and Khaiya was not one to badger people so she didn't interrogate him any more. Instead she got into some really deep thought. **'running out of options here. Who could he be interested in?'**_

"_Khai? Khaiiiiiya. You still there?" Corbin asked. He tried to steal some chicken off her plate expecting her not to notice._

"_C?" Khaiya said suddenly._

_He flinched."Huh?" Corbin replied._

"_If you would like to keep your hand I suggest you get it away from my plate."_

_He moved his hand back slowly and they both started laughing._

"_Oook. I don't know if you were serious or not, but I'm not going to take my chances," Corbin said._

_After they ate, Khaiya was still trying to figure out what was wrong with this situation. **'If it's not Vanessa, Ashley, or Monique then it must be…No way. He couldn't like…'**_

"_Khai?" Corbin tapped her on the shoulder when they got in the car._

"_Huh?" she replied._

"_Why do you keep spacing out?" he asked._

"_Oh no reason. I'm cool." she said._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You really sure?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Are absolutely positively-"_

"_C! I'm sure!" Khaiya said before letting out a small laugh. "You can be so annoying sometimes," she joked._

"_Oh I'm annoying?! And this is coming from the queen of 'Are we there yet?'" Corbin asked with a smug expression._

"_Shut up," she replied. "I'm not that bad."_

"_Might I recall the 2-word arguments you have with Akilah? I think it sounds a little bit like…" Corbin started imitating Khaiya and Akilah in their fake arguments "'Nah uh! Uh huh! Nah uh! Uh huh! Nah uh! Uh huh! We can do this all day! I know! Nah uh! Uh huh!'" Then he started laughing hysterically._

_Khaiya gave him that **'Ehh Shut up!'** look that you see on cartoons. When they got back to Hollywood records, he was poking her in the side. Just to further prove her comment about him being annoying._

"_Quit," Khaiya said._

"_Ok," Corbin said putting his hands to his sides. Then he smirked and did the one thing that got on her nerves. "I'm not touching you," he said in a sing-songy voice._

"_Would you quit?" Khaiya said as they got out of the car._

_They went up the elevator and he was still doing it! "I'm not touching you," Corbin joked._

"_C, quit it," she said trying not to laugh._

_He started to whisper "I'm not touching you...I'm not touching you."_

"_You know what, C…You really think you can be more irritating than me? Don't make me start singing th-"_

"_Ok I'm done!" Corbin said throwing his hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion._

"_Alrighty then. So are we cool now? No more jokes?" Khaiya asked._

"_Yeah, are you done interrogating me?" Corbin asked back._

"_Just one more thing to be sure of," Khaiya said, "so you trust Monique more than anyone else?"_

"_That's what I said," Corbin nodded, sitting in the lounge chair._

"_More than me and 'kilah?" Khaiya asked, wanting to be sure._

"_You three are equal, ok?" Corbin surrendered, raising his arms up again, "gosh, you girls are so interrogative,"_

"_You know you love us!" Khaiya smiled as he smiled back. **'Now I got everything I need, now to tell Akilah'** Khaiya thought to herself..._

_End Flashback._

"No way, he actually said that!" Akilah exclaimed. They were in the lunch line in the cafeteria. Khaiya had spent the last few minutes telling her about what happened at the lunch and like Khai anticipated, she was ecstatic about it.

"Yup, shocking isn't it?" Khaiya asked, grabbing an apple and putting it on her tray.

"I knew what we saw at the Movie Awards wasn't nothing," Akilah smiled at her.

"Whatever, but that's what he said. I think we should put both of them as contenders anyways," Khaiya said.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to say that. We have to get all the HSM girls on there for perfect comparison," Akilah explained as they paid for their food.

"You and your 'perfect comparisons'. One day, that will be the end of me," Khaiya replied, shaking her head. Akilah only laughed as they reached their lunch table, already occupied with their closest friends.

"So, from what I heard in the guidance office, seniors have to turn in their college applications by next month," Maressa announced to the table.

"Whew, I'm glad I'm not a senior! I don't have to worry about college yet," Derek said, smiles and all.

"Um honey, you still have to take the SAT's or the ACT's to get into college," Dani snickered as everyone else tried their hardest not to laugh. Derek's smile instantly dropped his smile and crouched together in his seat.

"Oh, I'm not even worried about that. Without my application, I'll be lucky to be accepted into USC or UCLA easily," Akilah bragged as others nodded.

"Or maybe even Juilliard," Khaiya whispered to Maressa, which Akilah happened to hear and poked her for it.

"Well you may never know, with Cam lagging behind her, wherever she lands up at, he'll be there also, like the loving guy he is," Maressa joked in a cute kid voice. Everyone else laughed instead of Akilah, only she blushed.

"That's not true guys, he's only a good friend," Akilah said.

"The one that has the hugest crush on you; you guys should have seen them at their tutor session in free period. He gave her a kiss on the cheek!" Khaiya rubbed in. David and Derek just rolled their eyes as the girls squealed. _'Girl talk!'_ was the one thing running through the guys minds as they looked at each other.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Aki exclaimed.

"You say that now..." Dani smiled..

"But she is right, it shouldn't mean anything," a voice said behind the gang. (suspenseful music: Duh duh duh!)

**Ok, I'll stop now! That's a good way to end the chapter for now right...WRONG!! I'm updating NMAGLW twice! HA! So you all won't be left hanging! I promise to have the next one up before 9pm Eastern Time, which is when Gossip Girl comes on! I zone out after that time! So just read, review and wait for the next part of the chapter to come along. Also, I rearranged my updating schedule a bit to make it a lot more flexible; but it's only the last 3 stories that I'm changing around. You know what to do! R&R! Love you all!!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**

**PS: New Updating Schedule! _This font means change!_ **

**3rd of the month: _High School Musical meets Laguna Beach_**

**6th of the month: 101 Kisses- Chaylor Style**

**10th of the month: _First Daughter 2- So We Meet Again..._**

**15th of the month: _East High on the East Coast_**

**19th of the month: _Moonlight Dancing- High School Dreams_**

_**24**_**th**** of the month: _A South Beach Love Story_**

_**27**_**th**** of the month: _Never Met A Girl Like Who_**

_**30**_**th**** of the month: Chaylor Romance Challenge**

**Ok so I lied about making 3 changes: I made 9! Sorry! This schedule will be activated (lol) on October 30th! Thanks!**


	10. You're Everthing I Want Part 2

**Alright everyone, I'm gonna get this done before Gossip Girl comes on and it is my mission. Unfortunately, I'm really pissed off (not at you all) so hopefully, with my hard core typing, it might help get it up faster! So here we go!**

**Chapter 8- You're Everything I Want Part 2**

_Previously on Never Met A Girl Like Who?..._

"_That's not true guys, he's only a good friend," Akilah said._

"_The one that has the hugest crush on you; you guys should have seen them at their tutor session in free period. He gave her a kiss on the cheek!" Khaiya rubbed in. David and Derek just rolled their eyes as the girls squealed. 'Girl talk!' was the one thing running through the guys minds as they looked at each other._

"_That doesn't mean anything!" Aki exclaimed._

"_You say that now..." Dani smiled.._

"_But she is right, it shouldn't mean anything," a voice said behind the gang._

The gang turned around to face the voice of the statement, only Khaiya and Akilah scoffed and rolled their eyes. It was the one and only Terri and Gia Rogers, aka Akilah and Khaiya's ultimate rivals. The only difference between the two was that they were step-sisters, since Terri's dad married Gia's mom almost a year ago. Now the two was never separated and always tag-teamed when it came to showdown between the Sisters of Hitch.

For Akilah and Terri, their vengeance for one another started back when they were 8 years old. Long story short, Akilah accidentally stepped on Terri's toes in a dance recital. Akilah was wearing tap shoes while Terri was wearing ballet shoes; it happened backstage and Terri couldn't do the rest of the show with sore toes. Terri hated and despised of Akilah ever since, every year it grew worse. Now that they're in high school and both of them majoring in dance, anything was expected to happen.

For Khaiya and Gia, they never liked the other from the get-go. It was always one thing or another, most of them, in Khaiya's case, was started by Gia. None the less, the verbal fights grew to physical fights, where one of them almost landed Khaiya and Gia in expulsion; luckily Akilah was there to save the day, for Khaiya, and Gia just got suspension for it. Which grew Gia's hate for Akilah as well. These four girls were to never get along, and with them all on the 'A-List Elite Teen' status, everyone always were ready to see what was going to spring between the two.

"Gia..Terri," Akilah announced, a sneer look on her face.

"I heard about your little tutor session with Cam, seems like to me you're trying to woo him to love you," Terri told her. Thus forth starting the heads to bounce back and forth between the two as they talked.

"I can't help it if he needed help on his choreography moves, the one that you couldn't help with because of your toes," Akilah smirked.

"My toes are fine, thank you very much," Terri sneered, not wanting to remember their little incident that started their fight, "I just wasn't assigned to him to be his partner, the one that you stole from me,"

"I did not steal that from you, Ms. Derring did that all on her own. You just didn't want to show up that day," Akilah said, telling the truth, "and since when did you care about your _ex_ boyfriend anyways? You broke up with him remember?"

"Can't it matter that I still manage to care about him?" Terri asked.

"Well, if sleeping with his best friend still means that you care about him, then I must be thinking of a different definition," Akilah smirked as others 'ooh'ed over it. Terri tried not to be embarrassed about it so Gia had stepped in and took over.

"Yeah, like you would do the same. Trying to be the perfect rebound for Cam, everyone can see through your lies, slut!" Gia exclaimed. That's when Akilah really got mad and went in for a punch but Maressa and Dani hold her back, telling her that she wasn't worth it. Now Khaiya came in for Akilah, almost ready to knock her dead in the face.

"Where do you think you coming off calling my best friend a slut?" Khaiya asked, getting up in her Kool-Aid.

"Don't even try me, Khai. After what you wore on the MTV Movie Awards yesterday, I could barely say the same thing about you. Who comes out wearing Air-Jordans and a slutty dress to a red-carpet event? Is that a new look for whores now?" Gia said, knowing that her step-sister was smirking her ass off from it. More people got on the 'ooohs' and it made Khai really pissed.

"First off: It was a fashion statement. Second off: It was a PINK carpet, if you would have went and finally..." Khaiya said before she landed a punch square in the face. Cheers and ohs were heard throughout the whole cafeteria as they tried to see what was up. Gia lifted her head back up, her nose and mouth bleeding harshly as Khaiya continued, "you can't go off calling me a whore, just look at your sister,"

"My nose, OMG my nose!" Gia exclaimed as Terri grabbed napkins, trying to stop the blood flow. She looked back at Khai and Akilah and said, "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

"It's always never over until one goes down and stays down," Akilah told her, "who's it gonna be?"

The girls only stared at each other before Terri and Gia left for the nurse's office, leaving Akilah and Khaiya to celebrate their mini victory.

"Dang, those girls always get on my nerves! If Khaiya would have never punched ol' girl out, I would have done it myself!" Dani growled, Derek stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"Man that felt so good doing that," Khaiya smiled, "let's do it again,"

"Khai, there's no way that's ever gonna happen again. I'm not going to bail you out of near expulsion again like last time," Akilah sneered.

"Whatever, but you have to admit...seeing Gia like that makes my day a whole lot better," Khaiya smiled.

"I don't know, Khai, she might get you back for that in English next period," Maressa told her.

"Not unless she doesn't show up because she might need to get more surgery on her nose," Khai joked as everyone laughed. It wasn't until one of the students came up to them, they started to calm down.

"Hi...um...Akilah and Khaiya needs to um...come up to the front office now," the small freshman said.

The girls only looked at each other as their friends made noises at them. Blowing them off, they threw their lunch away and followed the freshman to the front office.

"I bet we're going up there for the fight at lunch; I told you millions of times to not fight in school," Akilah scolded.

"Woah, who died and made you Mom?" Khaiya asked, "and besides, if that's the reason, then all we'll do is tell them that Terri and Gia started it,"

"But you threw the punch, not them," Aki stated.

"Why are you putting the blame on me?" Khai asked her.

"Because of you and your punch to Gia, we wouldn't be going to the office now!" Aki exclaimed.

"Nuh uh," Khaiya started.

"Uh huh," Akilah replied back. Here we go... **(remember this from when Corbin did it)**

"Nuh uh,"

"Uh huh,"

"Nuh uh,"

"Uh huh,"

"Nuh uh,"

"Uh huh,"

"Nuh uh,"

"Uh huh..."

They kept going on with this 2 syllable argument all the way into the front office, until a voice outburst.

"Girls!" a voice said. That's what made the girls stop and they gasped at who was there in front of them.

**HA! Another cliffhanger! And I'm done 10 minutes before the show! YAY!! Anyways, hope you liked. You know what to do now! R&R! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	11. BlogTalkRadio Announcement

Hey Everyone! I have a very huge announcement to make! Today, I'm having my first segment of my new blog talk show, High School Musical and all its Glory! Today's first segment is basically the general discussion of High School Musical 1 & 2, like what were your favorite scenes, favorite couples and characters and stuff like that! For more information or the call number for the show, go to my site: blog talk radio . com/HSMFanficAuthorGirl (type in everything without spaces and add the World Wide Web symbols). The show starts at 5:00 and you can listen in and call in. Just go to my website and all the info you need will be there.

I really need a lot of support since this is my first segment for my show. I'm hoping for a great turnout so I'll see, or hear, you guys on my show soon. Thanks a lot guys!


End file.
